Forças do Destino
by Dark Angel Malfoy
Summary: CAP 7 NO AR, NOVO EM FOLHA!Hermione trabalha no Banco de Gringottes, Severo continua a lecionar em Hogwarts. O que acontece quando a vida de Hermione muda completamente assim como a de Severo.
1. Problemas de uma vida

Capítulo 1

Problemas de uma Vida

Hermione era uma mulher bem sucedida de 24 anos, que trabalhava atualmente no banco de Gringotes, era muito rica, porém não era feliz. Sentia que o que fazia não a completava e sem contar que ela era a única entre seus amigos que não tinha namorado ou era casada.

Harry, por exemplo, foi casado com a Cho Chang, e tinha um filho de 7 anos, chamado James, em homenagem a seu pai, porém há 1 ano Cho morreu nas mãos de Voldemort. Harry agora está namorando a antiga artilheira da Grifinória Katie Bell.Rony havia se casado há 5 meses com a Luna Lovegood, e tinha uma filha da 3 meses chamada Helena. Ginny estava casada há 6 anos, havia se formado e casado, com Draco Malfoy. - **_"Quem diria, uma Weasley casada com um Malfoy"_** - pensou Hermione. Ginny e Draco tinham uma filha. A Elisabeth, ela era a cara do pai, ruiva e olhos azuis acinzentados, porém tinha o gênio mais parecido com o da mãe, a pequenina tinha 5 anos, e em menos de uma semana ia fazer 6 anos.

Mione era madrinha de pequena Lis junto de Harry, e era madrinha do James junto de Draco.

Harry, Rony e Mione haviam ficado amigos de Draco, quando ele se aliou a Ordem da Fênix e por incrível que pareça Mione era a melhor amiga de Draco.

Depois de pensar em tudo isso Hermione ficou mais triste do que já estava e resolveu ir falar com Draco lá no Ministério da Magia, já que ele era o atual Ministro da Magia.

Pegou o seu casaco, sua bolsa e saiu do banco. Quando estava no Beco Diagonal resolveu comprar um presente para Lis. Comprou uma linda coruja branca e deu o nome de Athenas, comprou muitos sapos de chocolate, delicias gasosas, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, e outros doces.

Então ela saiu do Beco Diagonal, passou pelo Caldeirão Furado e tomou uma cerveja amanteigada, depois foi para o seu carro, um Audi conversível com computador de bordo, e seguiu para o Ministério.

Mione havia ficado muito bonita, não tinha mais aqueles cabelos lanzudos, eles agora eram cacheados, era liso em cima e com cachos grandes em baixo, que iam até as ancas. Tinha uma barriga lisa, os olhos estavam num castanho mel, ela tinha um corpo muito bonito.

Hermione colocou o carro no estacionamento do Ministério e desceu para falar com Draco no 11° andar no subsolo.

Chegando lá havia uma moça jovem de no máximo 19 anos atrás do balcão. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

-Olá Susan.

-Olá Srta. Granger.

-O Draco está ocupado?

-O Sr. Malfoy está na lareira com o Ministro da Bulgária, aguarda?

-Sim, vou esperar. Obrigada.

Hermione foi se sentar em um dos belos sofás verde musgo da recepção enquanto aguardava por Draco. A recepção era digna de um antigo Sonserino, toda em verde-musgo e com móveis em mogno. A única coisa que não era verde eram as cortinas, que tinham a cor branca.

Depois de 10 minutos Draco abriu a porta de sua sala, porém não reparou que Hermione se encontrava na recepção.

-Srta. Inanova?

-Sim Sr. Malfoy? – falou a secretária.

-Tem mais alguma coisa pra hoje ainda?

-Sim, tem eu. – Mione estava com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

-Herm! – Draco sorriu e foi abraçá-la.

Draco não gostava de chamar Hermione de Mione, ele dizia que não era igual a todo mundo, por isso havia escolhido um apelido no qual só ele podia chamá-la.

-Como vai Draco?

-Muito bem e você?

-Não muito. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

-Venha, vamos até a minha sala. – dizendo isso ele passou o braço por cima do ombro dela e a foi conduzindo para a sala.

Eles entraram na sala e Hermione foi se sentar no sofá, enquanto Draco foi pegar uma xícara de café para eles na mesa. Era uma digna sala de Malfoy, não havia nem uma pena fora do lugar e era uma sala extremamente limpa.

Draco entregou a xícara de café para Mione e foi se sentar num sofá na frente do dela.

-Então Herm, o que está havendo?

-Ah, Draco... o de sempre, eu vivo me sentindo só. E sem contar que o que eu faço lá no banco, não é exatamente o que eu queria! – Hermione abaixou o rosto, que já estava molhado com algumas lágrimas teimosas.

-Herm, não chore. Você é uma mulher muito bonita, inteligente e sabe muito bem que só está sozinha porque quer, pois pelo que eu saiba, você recebeu vários convites para sair e recusou todos. – Draco falou com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

-Ta, mais e quanto ao trabalho? – Hermione ainda chorava.

-Se isso é o problema, vem trabalhar pra mim, o que acha? – Draco estava com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

-Ah... claro, Draco você sabe muito bem que se eu trabalhar pra você, a gente vai mais conversar do que trabalhar! – Hermione disse rindo.

-É realmente. – Draco fez uma cara de pensativo que havia ficado muito engraçada nele.

-Mas, mudando de assunto. Como está a pequena Lis?

-Ela está muito bem, e está com saudades sua.

-Falando nisso, espera um pouco.

Hermione se levantou, abriu a porta da sala e saiu. Se dirigiu novamente para o balcão de Susan.

-Susan onde você colocou aquelas embalagens que estavam ao lado do sofá?

-Estão aqui. Um minuto, por favor.

Então Susan pegou as sacolas que estavam ao seu lado no chão e entregou para Hermione.

-Obrigada.

-De nada Srta. Granger.

Hermione pegou as sacolas e se dirigiu novamente até a sala de Draco.

-Onde você foi?

-Fui pegar essas coisas com a Susan. – ela disse mostrando as mãos.

-O que são essas coisa? – ele perguntou intrigado.

-São presentes para a Lis.

-Para a Lis? Não precisava se preocupar, nem é aniversário dela. Você mima muito ela. – Draco falava enquanto pegava os presentes da mão de Hermione.

-Como se eu fosse a única, né Sr. Malfoy? – Hermione disse rindo.

-Mas o que você comprou?

-Comprei alguns doces que eu sei que ela adora, comprei uma coruja e dei o nome de Athenas. Ela é linda, é toda branca, acho que ela vai adorar.

-Claro que vai, mais por que você mesma não vai entregar pra ela?

-Não, hoje não dá. Entregue você mesmo, tem um cartão amarrado na pata da Athenas, para a Lis.

-Então está bem, já que você não pode. Mas na 6ª feira é a festinha de aniversário dela e você vai né? Eu, a Ginny e a Lis, ficaremos muito felizes se você for.

-É claro que eu vou, você acha que eu ia perder a festa da Lis? E sem contar que estou morrendo de saudades da Ginny. Como ela está?

-Ela está ótima! Está super feliz, pois é ela quem vai arrumar todas as coisas da festa. Você sabe que ela ama festas. – ele disse olhando para a foto que estava em cima da mesa, onde havia ele com a Lis no colo e a Ginny ao seu lado o abraçando, eles estavam sorrindo e acenando.

-Fale para elas que estou morrendo de saudades delas. E mande um beijo pra cada. Mas agora Draco eu já vou, já são 6 horas, e eu tenho trabalho para entregar amanhã de manhã.

-Está bem então, eu te acompanho até o elevador.

-Obrigada.

Nisso eles saíram da sala e se dirigiram para o elevador.

-Até logo Susan.

-Até Srta. Granger.

-Obrigada por tudo Draco, você é um ótimo amigo. –dizendo isso ela o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

-Que isso Herm. Não foi nada, a gente se vê lá na festa da Lis 6ª feira.

Hermione entrou no elevador e foi para o estacionamento do Ministério. Entrou no seu carro, e seguiu em direção a sua casa.

Hermione morava em um bairro Bruxo, era um condomínio fechado, o mesmo em que Harry e Katie moravam. Eles eram vizinhos de Hermione.

A casa de Hermione era bem grande e bonita. A frente tinha um portão aonde no meio havia uma letra "G" em dourado. Havia um enorme jardim muito bem cuidado, o que separava o jardim em dois lados, era a estradinha que tinha para se passar com o carro. No final da estradinha, tinha uma fonte que separava ela em duas. Tinha uma garagem na qual Hermione guardava seus seis carros: um Audi conversível preto com computador de bordo, uma Ferrari prata conversível, um Jaguar preto, um Newbeatle azul petróleo, uma Mercedes conversível preta e uma BMW preta havia também uma lancha e um sky guardado na garagem.

O Hall de entrada era de piso de mármore creme, e a escadaria também, e era daquelas escadas que se divide em duas.

Tinha a sala de jantar, com uma mesa de 18 lugares, toda de vidro, as cadeiras eram patinadas, tinha uma cristaleira, o piso de porcelanato creme e as paredes eram em um creme bem clarinho. A sala de chá, que era para onde ia após o jantar, tinha sofás brancos, poltronas e mesinhas patinadas. Tinha também um tabuleiro de xadrez, as cortinas eram brancas, no teto havia rebaixamento de gesso, assim como na sala de jantar, dentro do rebaixamento havia luzes, que davam um ar mais incrementado ao ambiente e também tinha um barzinho.

Havia também uma enorme biblioteca, as estantes por volta de todas as paredes, do chão até o teto. Nela havia poltrona, mesas, aba-joures e sofás.

Tinha um escritório, onde haviam mais estantes lotadas de livros, dois sofás, quatro poltronas, um armário todo de vidro e espelhado no fundo, no qual era guardadas várias antiguidades e outros objetos. A frente desse armário, havia uma mesa, onde ficavam os documentos, e onde Hermione trabalhava.

A cozinha era toda branca com detalhes em prata, havia uma estante com toda a prataria da casa. Fazia o estilo cozinha moderna. Tinha também a sala das poções, no qual Hermione fazia as suas poções, tinha vários caldeirões, estantes cheias de ingredientes, como animas, ervas e outros. Mesas para ela fazer o preparo das poções, e uma mesa central na qual ela fazia e guardava suas anotações.

Nos fundos da casa tinha outro enorme jardim, com piscina, havia até uma cachoeira artificial. Tinha as estufas, nas quais Mione cultivava suas plantas.

No segundo andar tinha os quartos. Eram um total de 11 quartos. O de Mione era o maior e mais belo, todos eram suítes.

O quarto de Mione era todo brando, com um piso de carpete bem fofinho, no centro do quarto, porém encostado na parede, havia uma enorme cama de casal.Tinha um pequeno armário, uma estante com livros, uma poltrona, um sofá, uma mesinha pequena ao lado da poltrona, com um abajur em cima. Tinha uma cômoda cheia de fotos acenando, dois criados mudos um de cada lado da cama. Na frente tinha uma penteadeira com as coisas de Hermione.

O banheiro era enorme, no centro havia uma banheira com várias torneiras, uma pia com dois armários do chão até o teto cheio de produtos de higiene. O piso era translúcido, e as paredes numa cor de creme bem claro.

No quarto também tinha uma outra porta que dava no closet. Era um closet gigantesco, onde as roupas era separadas por estilo. Dentro desse closet tinha uma outra porta que dava num closet de sapatos, também muito grande. E tinha uma última porta que dava em um closet de acessórios.

Os outros quartos eram para as visitas. A casa de Hermione era cheia de corredores, ou seja, fácil de se perder. Sem contar que a casa era cheia de salas e passagens secretas

Hermione parou o carro na frente da porta de entrada e um mordomo (bruxo) veio para levar o carro para a garagem.

-Olá Srta. Granger.

-Olá Jerry.

-Teve um bom dia Senhorita?

-Sim, obrigada. E como estão as coisas aqui em casa?

-Está tudo na perfeita paz.

-Que bom.

Hermione entrou no Hall e um elfo doméstico já estava esperando para pegar o casaco e a bolsa dela.

-Olá Jinx.

-Oi Srta. Granger.

-Como está?

-Jinx não poderia estar melhor Senhorita. E a Senhorita?

-Estou bem, obrigada.

Hermione seguiu em direção a escada e quando chegou no primeiro degrau olhou pra trás.

-Jinx?

-Sim Senhoria?A senhorita chamou Jinx?

-São 6:30hs, quando for 7hs eu vou descer para jantar.

-Pode deixar senhorita. Jinx vai arrumar tudo para a senhorita jantar ás 7 horas.

-Muito obrigada, Jinx. Pode esse retirar.

-Sim Senhorita. Jinx já vai.

Nisso Hermione subiu para seu quarto, tirou sua roupa, deixou sobre a cadeira, e foi tomar banho.

Terminado o banho foi até o closet e vestiu uma saia preta até o joelho, com uma blusa frente única branca. Foi para o outro closet, colocou uma sandália de salto baixinho preta e depois foi para o closet de acessórios colocou brincos e um colar de brilhantes.

Voltou para o banheiro, fez um feitiço para secar os cabelos e quando deu 7hs em ponto, desceu para jantar.

Quando chegou na sala de jantar Jinx estav de pé ao lado de sua cadeira.

-A Senhorita é sempre pontual.

Hermione apenas sorriu.

Jinx puxou a cadeira para Hermione sentar, serviu o jantar e permaneceu lá atém Hermione terminar.

Depois do jantar Mione se dirigiu para a sala de chá, onde tomou uma xícara de café.

Então se dirigiu para a biblioteca onde ficou até as onze e meia lendo livros de Herbologia, Arte das Trevas e Poções.

Subiu para seu quarto colocou uma camisola rosa, escovou os dentes e foi se deitar, pois no dia seguinte seria a festa de Lis.

Hermione levantou ás 8 horas, foi tomar um banho e se arrumar. Vestiu uma calça branca de seda, uma blusa de gola alta também branca e um sobretudo pink. No closet de sapatos pegou uma sandália de salto fino rosa com detalhes em strass. No closet de acessórios colocou um brinco de florzinha bem delicado de ouro branco, um cachecol e uma boina pink para combinar com o sobretudo.

Desceu ás 9 horas e tomou seu café calmamente. Ao terminar o café ela foi para o escritório assinou e leu alguns papéis. Ás dez e meia saiu do escritório com uma pasta na mão.

-Jinx?

Em um minuto a elfa já estava no Hall.

-Sim Srta.Granger?

-Você poderia pegar a minha bolsa que eu esqueci em cima da cama.

-Claro, Jinx vai buscar para a Senhorita.

Jinx desapareceu e apareceu rapidamente com uma bolsa branca na mão.

-Obrigada Jinx. Você poderia pedir para o Jerry pegar a minha Ferrari que vou sair. Pode ir.

-Claro senhorita, Jinx já vai.

Depois de 5 minutos o carro estava na frente da porta.

-Bom dia Srta.Granger.

-Bom dia Jerry.

Dizendo isso Hermione entrou no carro colocou a bolsa no banco do passageiro e saiu de sua casa.

Seguiu em direção ao Beco Diagonal .Parou o carro na frente do Caldeirão Furado, atravessou o bar e entrou no Beco. Seguiu direto paro o Banco.

Entrando no Banco ela foi direto para sala dela chegando lá encontrou sua secretária Bianca.

-Olá Bi.

-Mione. Tudo bem? – ela disse dando um beijo em Mione.

-Estou bem e você?

-Muito bem, obrigada.

-Bi, o que eu tenho pra hoje?

-Duas reuniões.

-Desmarque

-O que? Por que?

-Isso mesmo desmarque. É que hoje é aniversário da Lis e eu tenho que comprar um presente especial pra ela e sem contar que estou totalmente sem roupa para ir, você sabe como são as festas dos Malfoy, traje social.

-Você não tem roupa? Então o que é aquilo que você tem no seu "pequenino" closet?

-Ah...preciso de uma roupa descente.

-Então ta né!

-Bem então eu já vou, só vim para te entregar esses papéis e pedir para você desmarcar as reuniões.Tô indo. Beijos, tchau.

-Beijos, tchau. – Ela disse dando um beijo no rosto de Mione.

Dizendo isso ela saiu do Banco, passou na livraria e comprou um livro sobre Arte das Trevas.

**"Tinha que ser filha de Malfoy para gostar de Arte das Trevas com 6 anos de idade. Nem no meu aniversário de 6 anos eu ganhei um livro."** – Pensou Hermione.

Saiu da livraria com mais 3 livros para sua biblioteca, um sobre Feitiços, outro sobre Poções e o último sobre Herbologia.

Seguiu para a doceria e comprou alguns doces para Lis. Depois foi para loja de artigos de Quadribol onde comprou uma vassoura para a pequena.

Depois passou no Caldeirão Furado e tomou um 'fire whisky' e foi para o carro, colocou a bolsa e as primeiras sacolas no banco do carro. E seguiu para um shopping trouxa.

Chegando no shopping ela parou o carro no estacionamento e se dirigiu para a loja de brinquedos, na sessão das Barbies.

Chegando lá ela procurou por uma barbie de coleção e achou uma linda. Então ela comprou uma embalagem branca com flores azuis bem delicadas, com uma fita azul clarinho.

Em seguida foi para uma loja de roupas infantis e comprou um vestido rosa claro com flores brancas bem pequenas, tinha também uns babadinhos no vestido. Na mesma loja combrou um par de sapatos que era todo branco, com um lacinho bem pequeno e delicado também branco. E por último uma tiara cor de rosa.

Saindo da loja infantil com mais uma penca de sacolas ela se dirigiu para uma loja de roupas femininas, Channel.

-Mionezinha! – assim que aquele rapaz viu Mione se dirigiu até ela e deu-lhe 3 beijos no rosto.

-Olá Claudinho!Como está?

-Ótima, querida! E você?

-Muito bem obrigada. Mas eu estou com um problema terrível, preciso de um vestido para hoje a noite. – Mione deu risada, já que para ela estar sem uma roupa para ir a uma festa não era um problema terrível, já para Claudinho era a pior coisa do mundo.

-Querida, porque não disse antes? Isso é o pior problema do mundo! Mais eu vou resolver, Eu tenho um vestidinho preto que vai lhe cair como uma luva.

Então ele foi pegar o vestido, e Mione foi experimentá-lo.

Era um vestido frente única preso no pescoço, que terminava em uma ponta no meio da canela.

-Adorei, vou ficar com esse. Só que agora eu preciso de uma sandália.

-Eu disse que ia içar lindo, amiga. Mais, espera um pouquinho que eu vou pegar uma sandália perfeita.

Mione saiu da loja com mais sacolas, o vestido, e a sandália preta com detalhes em strass com um salto agulha alto.

Então Hermione foi para sua última parada. Uma joalheria.

-Boa tarde, senhorita. Posso lhe ajudar?

-Eu gostaria de uma pulseira e um par de brincos de diamante. E também uma pulseira, uma anel e um par de brincos infantis.

-Já vou pegar, aguarde um minuto, por favor.

-Obrigada.

Minutos depois a vendedora voltou com as coisas que Hermione pediu.

-Aqui estão os modelos que eu tenho, senhorita.

-Obrigada, posso dar uma olhada?

-Fique a vontade.

Hermione olhou muitos modelos, até que por fim escolheu uma pulseira bem delicada de diamantes., com detalhes em rubi. Um par de brincos, que era uma cascata de diamantes com um rubi em cada ponta.

Para Lis ela comprou uma pulseira de ouro branco com pequenas pedrinhas de esmeralda. Um anel de ouro branco com uma esmeralda pequena no meio. Um par de brincos de ouro branco de florzinha com uma pedrinha de esmeralda em cada um.

-Vou ficar com estes aqui.

-Claro, vou fazer as garantias.

Saiu da loja e logo que olhou para o relógio da parede do shopping, notou que já eram 5 horas, e a festa começava ás 7 horas. Ou seja, estava atrasada.

Foi para o estacionamento colocou a bolsa e as sacolas no banco do carro e seguiu para casa.

Chegando lá Jinx já estava na porta esperando-a.

-Jinx, não precisa tirar as sacolas do carro. Ah...não, tire sim todas as sacolas pretas, que são as minhas coisas. E fale para o Jerry que não precisa guardar o carro, pois eu vou com ele, já que o Draco colocou feitiços anti-aparição.

-Sim, senhorita.

-Leve rápido para o meu quarto essas sacolas e deixe-as em cima da minha cama. Estarei no banho.

Hermione subiu para o quarto, deixou a roupa em cima de uma cadeira e foi tomar banho. Quando ela saiu encontrou todas as sacolas pretas em cima da cama.

Passou creme e foi se vestir. Colocou o vestido, as sandálias, a pulseira e os brincos. Depois secou os cabelos e os deixou soltos. Por último passou um perfume. Pegou um casaco, uma bolsa e desceu.

Foi direto para o carro, dando apenas um rápido tchau para Jinx e Jerry, pois já era sete e meia.

Hermione levou 10 minutos para chegar na casa dos Malfoy.

Chegando lá o Mordomo dos Malfoy estava esperando na entrada da casa para guardar os carros.

-Senhorita Granger, quanto tempo!

-Olá Joseph, é realmente faz muito tempo.

-A senhorita quer ajuda para levar as sacolas?

-Sim eu gostaria.

-Vou chamar a elfa Loly para lhe ajudar. Loly?

-Sim, Joseph chamou Loly!

-Sim, ajude a senhorita Granger a levar essas sacolas.

-Sim senhor. Vamos senhorita, Loly leva as sacolas.

-Vamos.

Hermione entrou na casa seguida da elfa, e quando chegou já havia outro elfo na porta para pegar os casacos e as bolsas das pessoas. Hermione entregou o casaco e a bolsa para o elfo e foi para o salão de festas com a elfa.

Quando Hermione chegou no salão, Lis que estava no colo de Draco pulou dele e foi correndo até Hermione.

-Titia mi! – Lis disse abraçando Mione.

-Olá pequenina!Como está?

-Bem titia. Isso tudo é pra mim?

Nisso Draco e Ginny estavam logo atrás de Lis.

-Elisabeth! Cadê a sua educação? Se sua tia perguntou se você está bem, você também tem que perguntar como ela está. E sem contar que é feio perguntar se os presentes são para você. – Ginny disse brava com as mão na cintura.

Ginny estava muito bonita, trajava um vestido vermelho vinho, tomara-que-caia longo, e com uns detalhes na parte de cima. O cabelo estava preso em um coque com fios soltos. A sandália era preta com vernis. Estava com um colar em rubis e brilhantes, um par de brincos ta mesma maneira e um anel de ouro branco com um rubi no centro.

Draco estava com um terno preto de marca, lindo. Uma camisa de manga comprida azul marinho, que realçava a cor dos seus olhos e usava um sapato preto. O cabelo estava organizado perfeitamente para trás com gel.

Elisabeth estava usando um vestido azul claro que assim como no pai realçava a cor de seus olhos. NO vestido havia uma fita que ficava em volta da cintura e terminava em um laço nas costas, e tinha também uns babadinhos brancos. Usava um sapatinho branco liso e na cabeça uma tiara azul claro com brilhos.

-Desculpa, mamãe. Como você está titia?

-Est...

Porém Hermione não pode terminar a frase.

-Que bom que você está bem titia.

Todos eles riram do que Lis fez.

-Bem, vamos então a parte que interessa Lis. Isso tudo aqui é para você.

-Oba, valeu titia. – Lis foi correndo abrir as sacolas.

Nisso Hermione se virou para Draco e Ginny.

-Mi, você está me saindo uma tia muito coruja, está mimando de mais a Lis.

-Ginny, eu posso até estar, mais você e o Draco mimam mais.

-É realmente. – Ginny concordou.

-Mas como vocês estão?

-Estamos ótimos. Temos uma notícia ótima para te dar! – Draco disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-E o que é? – Mione perguntou curiosa.

-Bem... é que... eu...estou esperando um filho há 2 meses! – Ginny disse toda animada.

-Que ótimo! Parabéns para vocês! – Dizendo isso Hermione foi abraçá-los.

-Obrigada. – Ginny agradeceu.

-Mas nós temos outra ótima notícia para você. – Draco falou.

-Mais outra? Querem me matar do coração de tanta felicidade?

-Não queremos te matar, mas esperamos que você fique feliz! – Ginny disse sorrindo.

-Nó queremos, que...

**_Fim do 1° Capítulo_**

Olá! Td bem com vocês! Bem essa eh a minha segunda fic, mais a primeira com o casal Hermione/Snape, espero que gostem! Mais gostando ou não deixem reviews, por favor!

Olha me desculpem os erros, mais eh q eu to sem uma beta, por sinal se alguém puder ser minha beta, entra em contato comigo , msm quem soh quisé adicionar fika a vontade!

Bjossssss

Dark Angel Malfoy


	2. A Festa

2° Capítulo

A Festa

-Estamos ótimos. Temos uma notícia ótima para te dar! – Draco disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-E o que é? – Mione perguntou curiosa.

-Bem... é que... eu...estou esperando um filho há 2 meses! – Ginny disse toda animada.

-Que ótimo! Parabéns para vocês! – Dizendo isso Hermione foi abraçá-los.

-Obrigada. – Ginny agradeceu.

-Mas nós temos outra ótima notícia para você. – Draco falou.

-Mais outra? Querem me matar do coração de tanta felicidade?

-Não queremos te matar, mas esperamos que você fique feliz! – Ginny disse sorrindo.

-Nós queremos saber se você aceita ser madrinha do nosso segundo filho?

-É claro, nossa, que honra. E quem será o padrinho? – Hermione perguntou feliz.

-Foi o Draco quem escolheu, por mim poderia ser o Rony, mais o Draco insistiu! – Ginny fez cara de emburrada.

-Ah...Gi, você sabe que eu gosto dele, como um pai. – Draco disse dando selinhos na mulher, e em seguida a abraçou por trás e ficou dando beijinhos na orelha e no pescoço da esposa, provocando – lhe arrepios.

-O amor é tão lindo. – Mione disse suspirando.

-Mas respondendo a tua pergunta Herm, o padrinho do nosso filho será Severo Snape.

-Snape? – Hermione perguntou exaltada. – Por que ele?

-Ué..., você não adorava todos os professores? – Draco perguntou com ironia.

-Não, Draquinhozinho. – Hermione o chamou assim porque sabia que ele odiava. – eu não gostava do Snape, eu apenas o respeitava, é uma grande diferença.

-Então, você não gostará da minha mera presença aqui, não é Senhorita Granger?

Mione não tinha visto Snape chegar. Ele estava parado logo atrás dela e disse aquilo bem próximo da orelha dela.

Severo estava usando uma camisa de setim preta, com uma calça social preta e um par de sapatos, também da mesma cor. Estava muito bonito, até alguns músculos davam para serem notados levemente pela camisa.

-Professor Snape. – Mione disse com o rosto empinado, mais por dentro morrendo de vergonha.

-Senhorita Granger, como está?

-Muito bem, obrigada. E o senhor, professor?

-Indo.

Nisso Severo se virou para Draco e Ginny.

-Como está Draco?

-Bem Severo.

-E você Ginny?

-Bem Severo. Ótima pra dizer a verdade!

-E posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria?

-Claro que pode, não só pode como deve. – Draco disse.

-E o que é?

-Ginny está grávida de 2 meses. E gostaríamos que você fosse o padrinho. Você aceita? – Draco perguntou esperançoso.

-Claro que aceito. Obrigado pelo convite, e parabéns para vocês.

-Obrigada Severo. – Ginny falou sorridente.

-E quem será a madrinha?

-Hermione! – Ginny falou sorrindo.

-A Granger? – Severo perguntou com cara de nojo.

-Alguma coisa contra em eu ser a madrinha, Severo? – Mione o indagou.

-Entenda como quiser Granger.

Dizendo isso Severo saiu e foi atrás de Lis

-Elisabeth?

-Titio Sev! – Dizendo isso Lis pulou no colo de Snape.

-Olha Lis, trouxe isso pra você.

-E o que é hein titio? – Lis desceu do colo de Severo e começou a pular para ver se alcançava o presente que Severo estava segurando bem no alto.

-Será que você merece ganhar, Elisabeth? Deixa-me pensar... – Ele disse com cara de pensativo.

-Claro que mereço titio, eu vou ser uma Sonserina então mereço tudo! – Lis disse parando de pular, como a maior cara de "eu sou a melhor".

-Ah é? E quem garante que você não vai para a Grifinória, do jeito que é parecida com a sua mãe.

-Posso até ser, mais eu Vou Ser Uma Sonserina, custe o que custar.

-Espero...espero!

-Mais voltando ao que realmente interessa titio Sev, vai me dar ou não o presente? – Ela disse batendo o pezinho.

-Claro que vou, né pequena.

Ele disse isso e entregou uma caixa azul marinho com uma fita preta. Lis abriu rapidamente a caixa, na qual havia uma caixa com vários materiais para se fazer poções.

-Brigada titio Sev! – ela o abraçou.

-De nada Lis.

Nisso a menina saiu saltitante para mostrar o presente aos pais.

Severo então resolveu ir tomar um drink no barzinho.

Chegando lá ele encontrou Albus Dumbledore tomando um suco de abóbora.

-Severo, aproveitando a festa? - sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Fazendo o possível. Você parece que está adorando a festa. – Severo disse sem muito interesse.

-Então Albus, já resolveu quem substituíra a Professora Sprout daqui 5 anos quando ela se casar? – Severo bebeu um gole de seu Whisky.

-Tenho uma vaga idéia meu caro Severo.

-E posso saber quem é?

-Me desculpe Severo, mais acho que não é o momento oportuno.

-Por que Albus?

-Só acho que não é o momento oportuno.

-Está bem, não vou insistir mais.

-Agradeço. Mais Severo, por que não vai aproveitar a festa? Vá conversar com seus amigos e ex-alunos.

**"Como se eu tivesse amigos".**– pensou Severo – **"Olha lá quem chegou. O super Potter".**– Severo pensou com ironia – **"Imagina eu conversando amigavelmente com o Potter"**

Pensando nisso Severo foi dar um pequeno 'alo' para os Potter.

-Potter. – Severo disse com desgosto.

-Professor Snape. Como está? – Harry disse fingindo uma amizade.

-Indo. Não sabia que estava com a Senhorita Bell.

-É Professor Snape, estamos juntos há 8 meses. – disse Katie

-Interessante – Severo fingiu uma cara de interesse. – Mais Potter, não sabia que já tinha um filho. – Severo disse olhando fixamente para James, que manteve a cabeça erguida, sem demonstrar medo.

-Ah...mais eu tenho, só esse, mas tenho. O nome dele é James – ao ouvir isso Severo sentiu ainda mais desprezo. – Ele tem 7 anos.

-Imagino que chame James por causa do seu pai.

Nisso Severo relembrou de sua época de escola e o quanto sofria nas mãos dos Marotos. Relembrou das mil e umas azarações que sofria diariamente sempre que encontrava James Potter, Sirius Black, raramente de Remus Lupin e nunca de Petter Pettigrew. Quando penso em Pettigrew relembrou que por causa dele os Potter estavam mortos, apesar de não ter gostado dos Potter, ele achava que se você tem um amigo nunca deve traí-lo, não importa o que aconteça. E ele achava isso, pois nunca teve um amigo de verdade, por isso preservava a amizade. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que só acordou quando Harry o chamou.

-Professor Snape? Professor... está tudo bem com o senhor? – Harry disse balançando a mão na frente de Snape.

-Hã...sim, sim estou bem. – Severo disse voltando ao planeta Terra.

-É que o senhor estava realmente longe da Terra.

-Estava perdido em meus pensamentos.

-Tudo bem.

-Bem, Potter, se me dá licença vou tomar um drink.

- Fique a vontade, professor.

Então Severo se virou para Katie

-Até Senhorita Bell.

-Até

E por último ele se virou para James que estava de mãos dadas com Katie.

-Nos veremos daqui a 4 anos Sr. Potter.

-Pode esperar. – James fez a maior cara de travesso.

-Estarei ansioso. – Severo falou com a sua voz baixa e letal.

Dizendo isso Severo se retirou e foi tomar outro drink.

-Não gosto desse Snape, Harry. – disse Katie.

-Nem eu Katie, nem eu.

-Mas eu até qeu gostei, pelo menos já arranjei alguém para fazer as minhas travessuras. – James estava com o sorriso mais travesso do mundo.

-Ah não! Você não vai ser igual a seu pai e a seu avô, né! Você não vai querer dar uma de espertinho que nem seu pai e perder mil e um pontos para a Grifinória vai?

-Hey...eu não perdia mil e um pontos, não! Muito pelo contrário eu ganhava vários pontos, e graças a mim nós ganhamos várias taças de Quadribol.

-Claro que eu vou ser igual, não só igual como melhor. Quero ser apanhador da Grifinória e fazer tudo que o meu pai e meu avô fizeram.

-É por isso que eu me orgulho de você filho. – Harry disse dando tapinhas nas costas de James. – Sabe filho eu tenho que te ensinar algumas coisinhas. – Harry estava com um sorriso super travesso.

-Ah não! A saga dos Marotos continua. Desisto de tentar consertar vocês dois, isso só pode ser genético. – Katie começo a balançar as mãos num sinal de desistência.

-O meu amor, você sabe que apesar de tudo que a gente apronta, nós amamos você muito. - Harry disse isso entre os selinhos que dava em Katie.

-É, nós amamos muito você. – James abraçava Katie enquanto falava.

-Com todo esse mimo, até desisto de tentar consertar vocês dois. – Katie disse enquanto dava um beijo em Harry.

-Agora, será que a gente pode pegar alguma coisa para beber?

-Vamos sim James. Aproveitamos também para entregar o presente da Lis. – Disse Katie que estava segurando uma embalagem cor-de-rosa com uma fita branca.

-Ahh...eu tenho que ir entregar o presente pra pirralha?

**"Isso me lembra a minha época na escola, a rivalidade entre Potter e Malfoy"** – Harry pensou.

-Tem sim James. – Katie falou séria.

-Ah não Katie, eu não gosto dela. – James falou emburrado.

-James , o que custa entregar o presente da Lis? Sabia que ela te convidou para vir a esta festa?

-Convidou por educação. E eu só vim, porque você não me deixou ficar em casa, papai! – James disse e saiu em direção do local onde haviam bebidas.

-James Oliver Potter, vote aqui agora! – Katie esbravejou.

-Deixe-o, depois eu falo com ele. – Harry disse colocando a mão no ombro de Katie.

-Mas isso é uma falta de educação.

-Ele tem apenas 7 anos, Katie.

-Está bem, vamos então entregar o presente da Lis

-Vamos, ai eu aproveito e converso com o Draco.

Então eles seguiram a procura da pequena Lis e dos Malfoy.

Hermione ficou revoltada com o que Severo havia dito **"Odeio aquele homem"** – Pensou ela.

-Draco, Ginny eu vou dar uma volta pela festa. Com licença.

-Fique a vontade e divirta-se. – Ginny disse.

Hermione achava que a festa estava linda. Ginny era realmente uma ótima decoradora.

Havia várias mesas com toalhas champangne e com capacidade para oito pessoas. As cadeiras também estavam cobertas com um pano branco e champangne por cima. Em cima das mesas havia pratos, taças, talheres para todos os tipos de comida, um pequeno arranjo de flores e velas.

As paredes do enorme Salão Malfoy eram todas num tom de creme claro, com algumas velas.O teto, com rebaixamento de gesso possuía lustres maravilhosos.

Havia uma enorme mesa onde se encontravam o bolo e os doces, tudo bem delicado.

Os inúmeros convidados dos Malfoy estavam se divertindo muito.

Hermione foi até o barzinho pegar uma taça de vinho tinto suave e foi andar pela festa.

Estava andando há uns cinco minutos e já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já tinha parado para cumprimentar algum convidado. Até que viu Rony, Luna e Helena e se dirigiu até eles para conversar.

-Olá Rony.

-Mione – Rony foi abraçá-la – Como está?

-Bem e você?

-Muito bem.

-E você Luna, como está?

-Ótima. – Luna deu beijo no rosto de Mione.

-E você hein Lena? – Mione deu um beijo na testa da criança que se encontrava no colo de Luna e deu uma pequena risada. – Ela está linda.

-Ela não está, sempre foi! – Rony disse com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

-E você é um pai muito coruja sabia Rony! – Mione deu 3 tapinhas nas costas de Rony.

Helena era linda.Tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe, apesar de sem numa pequena quantidade. E olhos eram bem azuis como o de Rony.

-Mais e ai Mione, como está o trabalho? – Rony perguntou.

-A mesma coisa de sempre. – Mione falou desanimada. – E o seu trabalho lá no Departamento de Mistérios?

-Está indo de vento em poupa.

-Que bom. E você Luna, quando vai voltar a trabalhar?

-Só quando a Lena tiver 2 ou 3 anos, sabe com é, pelo menos enquanto ela for pequena eu quero cuidar dela, e não deixá-la com alguém.

-Entendo, isso é natural. Mais agora se me dão licença, vou cumprimentar o Harry e a Katie.

-Vique a vontade, daqui a pouco vamos falar com os dois.

-Até mais então.

-Até. – disseram os dois.

Hermione foi atrás dos Potter, e notou que Snape havia acabado de sair de perto deles.

-Harry?

-Mione. Quanto tempo! Você é nossa vizinha e não vai nos visitar, imagine se morasse longe.

-É né, você sabe. Eu trabalho muito e acabo não tendo tempo pra nada.

-Nem pros velhos amigos?

-Ahh...Harry não começa com mais uma de suas chantagens emocionais.

-Tá bom, ta bom! – Harry falou desanimado.

-Mais cadê o James?

-Aquele lá saiu super irritado, só porque nós o chamamos para ir entregar o presente da Lis. – Katie estava com a mão na cintura. – E esse ai não me deixou ir atrás dele.

-Ah...mas Katie, ele é só um garoto de 7 anos.

-Por isso mesmo. Daqui a 4 anos ele vai estar em Hogwarts e se continuar assim ele vai ficar igual á você e seu pai.

-Tá bom, se você quer falar com ele fale! Eu não vou dar mais opinião na criação do MEU filho. – Harry estava com a mesma cara de emburrado que James estava há um tempo atrás.

-Eu não disse isso, e não faz essa cara de emburrado que você fica parecendo uma criança de 5 anos birrenta.

-Ahh...então tá! Sabe, essa criança birrenta aqui vai beber um pouco, entregar o presente da Lis e se divertir.

-Você vai me deixar aqui plantada sozinha?

-Vou...e você Mione vem comigo! – Harry disse já arrastando Hermione pela mão.

-Eu...ah...tá! Tchau Katie, depois a gente conversa. – Hermione se despediu rapidamente de Katie.

-É depois a gente se fala. – Katie seguiu para ficar com Ginny e Draco.

Harry e Mione foram atrás da pequena Lis, que por sinal estava discutindo com James.

-O pirralha, não enche!

-Posso até ser menor que você, mais sou mais inteligente.

-Há-há-há! Você que pensa. Eu sou muito mais inteligente e muito mais bonito. Você é uma gorda, só como doces, e ainda por cima é feia.

-Feio e gordo é você. E eu não como só doces! – Lis estava com a mão na cintura.

-Não, é? Então o que é isso no seu bolso? – James estava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-É...né...não é nada! – Lis estava um pouco nervosa.

-Ah...não é nada, então ta. Mais não sei porque eu tenho uma leve impressão que isso é um pirulito. – James estava perigosamente perto de Lis.

-Então além de feio e gordo você é louco. – Lis tremia levemente e estava com um certo receio que se James colocasse a mão no seu bolso descobriria que ela realmente tinha um pirulito no bolso.

-É eu é que sou louco, claro! Mais quem ta tremendo feito louca é você e não eu. – James mantinha o seu sorriso sarcástico.

-Eu não estou tremendo.

-Claro que está nanica! Eu sei que sou uma tentação mais não sou pro seu bico – James estava passando as mãos nos cabelos desalinhados.

-Cala a boca, Potter! Você não tem espelho em casa não, hein? – Lis fez cara de nojo com o que James tinha falado.

-Infelizmente não, você quebrou todos com a sua feiúra quando foi lá em casa. - James deu mais um de seus sorrisos.

-Como você se atreve, seu...seu... – Lis estava dando soquinhos no peito de James.

-Chato?

-Chato.

-Hipócrita?

- Hipócrita.

Lis continuava batendo e James nem fazia nada para pará-la, pois os socos dela não doíam nada.

-Terrível?

- Terrível.

-Perfeito?

-Perfeito.

Lis não se tocou do que tinha dito, só pouco tempo depois quando James começou a se gabar.

-Eu sei que sou lindo, perfeito, maravilhoso, tudo de bom e outras mil e uma qualidades.

-Seu idiota.

Lis levantou a mão para dar um tapa na cara de James, porém Harry e Hermione chegaram bem a tempo de impedir isso.

Harry puxou James enquanto Mione abraçou Lis.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? - Hermione estava com as mãos na cintura.

-Foi ele! Ele começou a me encher a paciência. – Lis estava com uma cara emburrada.

-Eu? Eu comecei? Pelo que eu saiba você e suas amiguinhas feias vieram me encher quando estava sentado quietinho no meu canto tomando meu suco de abóbora!

-Isso é verdade Lis? – Harry agachou na frente da garota para perguntar.

-É...bem...você sabe né tio Harry. Ah...tá bom eu confesso. É fui eu, mais eu só fui lá porque ele sempre me encheu. – Lis estava com a maior cara de vítima.

-Mais isso não é certo Lis, você sabe disso.

-É eu sei tia Mi. - Lis abaixou a cabeça.

-Mais tudo bem, vamos deixar isso de lado. É o seu aniversário, divirtam-se. – Harry dizia enquanto levantava o rosto de Lis com o dedo indicador. – Mais antes, Lis pede desculpas pro James, e James pede desculpas para a Lis.

-Desculpa. – Lis fez cara de emburrada.

-Tá. Desculpa também. – James estava com a mesma cara de Lis.

-Tá bem.

-Agora dêem as mãos. – Hermione deu um sorriso bem malíguino na opinião de James e de Lis.

-Ah, não. Isso já é abuso tia Mione! – James colocou as mãos para trás.

-Por incrível que pareça eu concordo com ele. – Lis também colocou as mão para trás.

-Não é abuso não, agora façam o que a Mione está mandando. – Nenhum do dois se moveu. – Agora! – Harry estava com uma cara muito séria.

Depois de muito custo e da imensa tentativa de ambos de fazer Harry e Hermione se cansarem, mais não deu certo, eles realmente tiveram que apertar as mãos.

-Morreram? – Mione os indagou.

-Morremos. – Os dois disseram juntos.

-Agora James entregue isso para a Lis. – Harry entregou a James uma caixa branca com uma fita pink.

-Porque você mesmo não entrega, papai?

-Porque estou mandando você entregar. Agora entregue.

-Tá bom! – James abanou as mãos num sinal de desistência. – Tome nanica!

-Obrigada idiota. – Lis já abria o presente.

-Dois! – Mione falou num tom perigoso.

O presente que os Potter deram para Lis foi uma linda boneca.

-Obrigada titio Harry.

-De nada Lis. – Harry pegou Lis no colo e lhe deu um beijinho suave no rosto, e a colocou novamente no chão.

Lis deu um sorriso para Harry.

-Agora será que a gente pode ir pai? – James perguntou já puxando Harry pela mão.

-Vamos, vamos. – Harry disse em um sinal de desistência.

Lis saiu para brincar com as amigas enquanto Hermione saiu para andar pela festa. Ela se sentou em uma cadeira com uma taça de champangne, e começou a pensar na vida distraidamente, quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro dando – lhe um susto enorme.

-Olá Hermione.

**Fim do 2° Capítulo**

Olá gente!

Bem mais um capítulo pra vcs. Desculpa pela demora, mais é que eu quase não tenho tempo para escrever. Como me pediram, o Severo apareceu nesse capítulo, mais foi pouco. Então eu prometo que o próximo capítulo ele vai aparecer muito!

Aguardem! Agora o que vocês acham de escrever uma review para deixar uma autora feliz!

Qnto mais feliz a autora estiver mais rápido sai o próximo capítulo!

Agora vou agradecer as 4 reviews que recebi:

**Nicolle Snape: **Ah...terminar um capítulo assim eh bem fácil viu? ahuAHUahuHA... Que bom que esta gostando da Fic, espero q continue lendo e deixando reviews. E eu vou querer q vc bete a minha fic sim, se vc quiser é claro! Beijos

**Marie Verlaine: **Pode deixar q se eu precisar de um Help eu peço pra vc! Nossa, fui ameaçada! Vai me ameaçar nesse capítulo também!hauHAUhau...que bom q esta gostando do enredo! Continue deixando review .! Beijos

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Q bom q vc gostou! Continue deixando reviews q eu prometo q escrevo mais rápido! Beijoss

**Angela Danton: **Prontinhu postei, espero q continue gostando e deixando reviews! Beijos

Bem, acabou! Espero mais reviews nesse capítulo!

Agora um trechinho do próximo capítulo:

"_-Mamãe a senhora está bem? – Severo perguntou enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos platinados dela"._

_-Sim meu filho, estou! – Ágata tentava acalmar Severo, mais sua voz estava rouca e ela tinha um corte no rosto por ter caído em cima dos espinhos."_

Beijoss

Dark Angel Malfoy


	3. Lembranças do Passado

3° Capítulo

Lembranças do Passado

-Olá Hermione.

-Professor Dumbledore – Hermione teve que ser rápida para não derrubar a taça por causa do susto que levou. – Como está?

-bem minha jovem, bem. E você? – Dumbledore estava com os seus clássicos óculos meia-lua e seu grande sorriso bondoso.

-Muito bem professor.

-Que bom. Mais como está o trabalho?

-Bem na medida do possível.

-Por que na medida do possível, minha jovem?

-Ah professor... o senhor sabe que eu não gosto realmente do meu trabalho.

-Pois então nós temos que conversar.

Severo é um homem maduro de 39 anos. Sempre foi uma pessoa sozinha, nunca teve amigos de verdade, mais sim muitos falsos amigos. Tornou-se Comensal da Morte durante um tempo, porém acabou se aliando a Albus Dumbledore e se tornou apenas o seu espião.

Severo mora em Hogwarts, mas possui uma casa em Londres mesmo, apenas para ficar nas férias.

É uma casa localizada em um condomínio bruxo, o mesmo em que os Malfoy moram.

Sua casa é grande, e é um ambiente escuro e deserto.

O jardim de entrada da casa, até parece uma floresta, possivelmente alguém se perderia lá dentro. O único que entra lá sem se perder é ele.

O Hall de entrada é com um chão de mármore preto. Nas paredes existe algumas antiguidades. No centro do Hall tem uma escadaria meio circular, grande e muito bonita, feita de mármore.

A biblioteca que também se localiza no primeiro andar é realmente enorme, praticamente absurda. Haviam livros do chão até o teto. Não era como uma sala normal, era realmente alta, os livros eram separados corretamente, numa ordem perfeita, para chegar em algumas partes haviam escadarias. O chão assim como o teto era feito de mármore preto.

O escritório dele era uma área restrita, os elfos só podiam entrar lá se fossem chamados, mais nunca livremente. Era um ambiente realmente frio, assim como sua sala em Hogwarts. A parede era feita de pedras grandes, uma mesa central lotada de pergaminhos realmente bagunçada, o armário atrás da mesa continha todas as antiguidades da casa.

A sala de jantar era um dos poucos cômodos da casa tinha o chão de mármore creme. A mesa tinha 12 lugares, era de mármore creme, as cadeiras patinadas tinham o estofado creme.

A cozinha tinha o piso em porcelanato e armários brancos. Era uma cozinha comum, um dos poucos cômodos da casa que era iluminado pelo calor e aconchego que o sol proporcionava. A pouca luz que aquecia as almas dos moradores da casa. Pois as almas eram cobertas pela escuridão da solidão e da falta de amor, carinho. Almas necessitadas do mínimo de atenção.

No andar de cima ficavam os oito quartos. O de Severo tinha o carpete preto e a parede era verde musgo. No centro, encostada na parede ficava a cama, além de mesas, e um pequeno bar. As cortinas era verde musgo e impediam a entrada de luz.

Haviam duas portas no quarto. Uma q dava no banheiro e outra no closet.

Na casa as passagens secretas podiam ser encontradas em todos os lugares. Havia uma em especial que levava a masmorra em que ele fazia suas poções.

Os jardins que ficavam no fundo da casa, a piscina, uma enorme estufa. E ao contrário do jardim da frente esse era bem cuidado. Severo autorizava que cuidassem desse, pois quando sua mãe era viva ela cuidava muito bem dele. Severo nunca ia até aquele jardim, lhe doía muito. Trazia terríveis lembranças de sua infância.

FLASHBACK

-Mamãe, mamãe! – Severo gritava enquanto corria pelo jardim.

-Sim meu filho? – Prince parou de podar suas soras pra falar com Severo.

Prince Malfoy Snape era uma mulher muito bonita, inteligente e que possuía uma astúcia incalculável. Porém tinha muito medo de seu marido Cedric Edward Snape. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos verdes. Já Cedric tinha os cabelos e olhos negros. Era um homem muito atraente, mais o que tinha de atraente tinha de cruel. Era um fiel seguidor de Voldemort. Prince não servia a Voldemort, pelo contrário, o odiava. Principalmente por seu marido e sua filha serem Comensais da Morte, e toda a família Malfoy, que seguiam uma combra metida a humano.

-Mamãe olha o que eu acabei de receber. – Severo despertou sua mãe de seus pensamentos.

-O que meu filho?

-Uma carta de Hogwarts. Vou para a Sonserina assim como você e o papai. – Disse ajudando a mãe a pegar as ferramentas que ela tinha usado para arrumar as plantas.

-Que bom meu filho, isso é ótimo, maravilhoso. – Prince estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-É realmente ótimo, assim você poderá ficar de olho no velho gagá para o nosso mestre. – Cedric havia acabado de chegar, e foi para o jardim onde ouviu a conversa do filho com a mulher. – Ainda mais que você no sexto ano terá a grande honra de se tornar um Comensal e servir com fidelidade a nosso grande mestre.

-Não ele não vi ficar igual a você, ele será uma pessoa boa, e nunca, N-U-N-C-A , ouviu bem? Nunca vai se tornar um Comensal. – Prince desafiou Cedric com uma coragem que nunca imaginou ter.

-Você está me contradizendo na frente de meu filho? – Cedric disse com sua voz baixa e letal.

-Estou, não vou deixar você acabar com a vida de Severo assim como eu deixei que acabasse com a vida da nossa filha.

Sarah era uma garota tão bonita quanto a mãe, faria o 6° ano em Hogwarts no começo do ano letivo. Havia se tornado uma Comensal no final do ano passado. Tinha os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos verdes da mãe, porém era cruel e hipócrita como o pai. Severo gostava muito dela e ela dele. Sempre o protegia quando ele precisava. O protegia até do pai e nunca havia deixado que ele fizesse qualquer coisa com Severo.

Cedric então deu um tapa na cara da mulher que caiu no chão sobre algumas de suas plantas. Severo preocupado com sua mãe ajoelhou-se ao lado dela.

-Mamãe, a senhora está bem? – Severo perguntava enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos platinados dela.

-Sim meu filho, estou. – Prince pegou na mão de Severo.

-Mamãe você se cortou. Vou fazer uma poção para a senhora melhorar. – Já estava se levantando quando ela lhe puxou pela mão.

-Não precisa meu amor.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta.

-Vá para o seu quarto Severo. – Cedric falou letalmente.

-Mas...

-Sem mas nem menos. Vá AGORA. – Ele disse com a varinha indicando a direção que Severo deveria seguir.

-Vá meu amor, não quero que ele te faça nenhum mal. – Prince sussurrou só para Severo ouvir.

-Mais você promete que vai ficar bem? – Severo também sussurrou apenas para que escutasse.

Prince permaneceu um tempo em silêncio.

-Promete?

-O que está esperando Severo? Vá para o seu quarto já! – Cedric gritou.

-Promete, por favor mamãe.

-Prometo. – Prince disse com firmeza, mais não estava dizendo isso só para Severo, estava dizendo para si mesma. – Prometo meu amor, prometo! Agora vá para o seu quarto, mais antes avise sua irmã para caso o seu pai queira te fazer algo depois.

-Sim senhora. – Severo disse dando um beijo na mãe. – Te adoro mamãe, mais do que tudo.

Severo saiu correndo do jardim, sem sequer olhar para trás, e foi direto para o quarto da irmã. Chegando lá deu 3 batidas na porta.

-Entre.

Severo entrou. Quem á visse no quarto não diria que era uma Comensal, e sim uma garota comum.

Sarah estava sentada na frente da penteadeira escovando seus lindos cabelos platinados.

O quarto dela era lindo. Os móveis eram todos patinados, e no estilo antigo. A cama tinha tecidos quem davam a imagem de um berço. Tinha todas as coisas que normalmente todas as garotas tem no quarto, mais tinha também sua vassoura de quadribol e seus equipamentos, já que era capitã e apanhadora do time da Sonserina.

Assim como no quarto de Severo, tinha 2 portas. Uma que levava ao banheiro, e outra que levava a um imenso closet cheio de diferentes tipos de roupas, onde tinha outra porta que dava no closet de acessórios e sapatos.

No quarto de Sarah haviam 2 passagens secretas. Uma apenas ela e Severo conseguiam abrir. Que era um livro na estante.

Essa passagem levava a um lugar onde eles podiam conversar sem serem interrompidos. Era um lugar cheio de janelas, vários puffs, duas camas, uma lareira, 2 armários cheios de comida, uma estante com vários livros, uma vitrola bruxae um telescópio.

E a outra passagem levava a sala de poções de Sarah.

Ao contrário do quarto de Severo o de Sarah era bem iluminado.

Severo quando entrou correu direto para abraçar a irmã.

-O que houve minha criança? – Sarah colocou a escova que utilizava sobre a penteadeira e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça de Severo. – Por que chora? – Sarah levantava delicadamente o rosto de Severo enquanto perguntava.

-O papai...ele...

-O que ele te fez? – Sarah ficou extremamente irritada, ela não admitia que o pai fizesse nada á Severo, podia fazer o mal que quisesse com ela, mais com seu irmão, sua criança, ela não admitia. – Vamos, diga o que ele te fez!

-Não Sah...há mim ele não fez nada. – Severo tratou de falar logo, pois conhecia sua irmã muito bem e não queria que ela fizesse nenhuma besteira.

-Então, por que choras tanto meu bem? – Sarah perguntava já um pouco mais calma, enquanto fazia carinho no rosto do irmão mais novo.

-O papai...ele...bateu... – Só que Severo não conseguia completar a frase.

-Bateu na mamãe?- Sarah perguntou, mais já sabia a resposta, pelo estado que o irmão se encontrava, pois ele só chorava tanto assim, quando o pai fazia mal a ela ou a sua mãe, nem quando Cedric fazia algo de mal com Severo mesmo ele chorava tanto.

-Hunf...ele...bateu nela...só porque... ela não...quer que eu... - Só que Severo não conseguia falar, pois soluçava muito.

-O que você tem haver com isso? – Sarah perguntava enquanto ainda fazia carinho na cabeça do irmão.

-É que eu...recebi...a carta de Hogwarts. – Severo agora chorava mais ainda.

-Mais meu amor, isso é ótimo, esplêndido. – Sarah pulava de alegria, e puxou o irmão para dançarem. – Agora vamos passar mais tempo juntos.

-Mais agora a mamãe vai ficar sozinha com o Cedric, e eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazer com ela.

-Mais meu amor, não precisa se preocupar. Ele nada fará a ela. – Sarah havia parado de dançar e abraçou o irmão.

-Você tem certeza?

-Tenho. – Sarah disse com firmeza. – Mais que tal a gente ir ver o pôr-do-sol lá de cima? – Sarah já puxava o irmão para perto da estante.

-Vamos.

Severo retirou o livro, e a passagem abriu, e quando eles passaram, Severo colocou o livro no lugar pelo fundo falso e ela se fechou.

Os dois ficaram lá e acabaram dormindo. Severo acordou já tarde, e preferiu não acordar a irmã. Então pegou a varinha dela, e fez um feitiço para carregá-la até a cama dela.

Severo então foi pra seu quarto e encontrou o jantar em cima da mesa. Como estava com fome resolveu comer. Depois de comer foi se deitar.

(Enquanto isso voltando aos jardins)

-Como você ousou me desrespeitar Prince? – Cedric a voz baixa e letal,e Prince ainda se encontrava no chão.

-Não quero que você acabe com a vida de meu filho. Não quero, e não vou deixar você fazer isso. – Prince dizia enquanto se levantava devagar.

-Não irei acaber com a vida de Severo, e sim melhorar. – Cedric estendeu a mão para ajudar Prince, mais esta recusou e se levantou sozinha.

-Se essa vida fosse boa, você não viveria sumindo quando o Ministério está atrás de você.

-Isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que vocês vivem muito bem graças ao dinheiro que eu consigo.

-Mais é um dinheiro sujo.

-Mais você o usa muito bem. – Cedric já estava voltando para dentro da casa. – Venha vamos jantar.

Os dois jantaram em silêncio e se dirigiram para a sala, onde tomaram chá sem sequer trocar uma palavra.

Subiram para dormir. Prince se arrumou para dormir, porém Cedric permaneceu sentado na poltrona do quarto lendo um livro de arte das trevas.

Prince dormiu só que quando o relógio bateu meia-noite, Cedric a acordou.

-Levante-se! - Cedric puxava a mulher para fora da cama. – Vamos. – Ele já a levava pra fora do quarto.

-Hum...que...Cedric – Prince tentava entender alguma coisa, mais estava embriagada de sono. – Para onde está me levando?

Fim do 3° Capítulo

Olá.

Como estão? Bem depois de muito tempo, eu consegui escrever mais um capítulo, espero muito que gostem. Falei que nesse ia ter muito Severo para todos. E o próximo também. Já comecei a escrever, prometo não demorar muito. Mais para que a fic saia mais rápido eu acho que umas reviews vão ajudar. Na verdade eu tenho certeza!

HhaUAHUhauHAUahu

Me digam o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, é só clicar no botão roxo á esquerda, bem aqui em baixo. É rapidinho! Obrigada .

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos das Reviews...olha que eu só recebi 2! Que feio gente! Mais para as duas que me escreveram e que sempre me escrevem, muito obrigada!

Marie Verlaine Então ta né fazer o que vou ter que viver em constante ameaça de morte. Mais olha pensa bem, se você me matar não lerá mais capítulos, ai você vai ficar sem Severo e sem nada...ahUAHuahUAHuah...nossa eu fui malvada agora! E eu vou fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz no capítulo passado. Vou colocar um trecho do próximo capítulo! Mais oh...continue lendo e deixando muitas reviews e me diga o que você achou desse capítulo aqui! Beijão!

Cris snape Nossa...cuidado para não submeter sozinho de novo o negócio se não vai ter que escrever tudo de novo. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado, nesse aqui e no próximo eu prometo que você não vai ficar esperando que nem uma louca para o Severo aparecer. Brigada mesmo pela review e continue me escrevendo, me diz o que você achou desse capítulo. Ficou bom?Beijos!

Bem gente é isso, mais antes deu ir embora, vou deixar um trecho do próximo capítulo. Marie não me mate!

_"Severo abriu espaço entre os Comensais e entrou no circulo. Reparou que seu pai olhava para um corpo encolhido no chão, e pelo que Severo pode notar o corpo era de uma mulher."_


	4. Lembraças do Passado II

4° Capítulo

Lembranças do Passado II

-Hunf...que...Cedric – Prince tentava entender alguma coisa, mais estava embriagada de sono. – Para onde esta me levando?

-Não faça perguntas. – Cedric ainda puxava a mulher para algum lugar que nem fazia idéia.

-Cedric você está me machucando. – O marido a puxava pelo braço, possivelmente aquele local teria um hematoma mais tarde.

-Você não tem o direito de reclamar. – Cedric não dava respostas maiores do que esta.

Os dois seguiram um longo caminho, que Prince não tinha noção de aonde levava. Cedric então abriu uma porta e jogou a mulher no chão. Era um ambiente frio. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que o que iria acontecer ali não seria bom, não seria bom mesmo.

Havia em volta dela cerca de 15 pessoas, que não possibilitava a identificação entre homens e mulheres, por causa da escuridão e da dor que ela sentia no corpo. Todos trajavam a mesma roupa.

-Cedric o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem são essas pessoas? – Prince perguntava só para confirmar o que já sabia.

-Por que pergunta se já sabe? – Cedric parecia levemente irritado, mais mantinha a voz baixa.

-Tinha a esperança que não fizesse isso comigo.

-É realmente, esperança é a última que morre, mais não precisa se preocupar em ter esperança, você já sabe o que vai acontecer.

-Não poderia esperar coisa melhor de você seu...

Só que Prince não pode completar a frase pois foi atingida por 6 Cruccios ao mesmo tempo. Contorcia-se no chão e berrava muito. Os Comensais não davam descanso. Quando um grupo parava outro começava.

Prince gritava tanto que até mesmo Severo estando lmuito longe acabou acordando. E ao notar que era sua mãe quem estava berrando, saiu da cama com um pulo e correu em direção aos gritos. Muitas vezes Severo bateu em lugares sem saída, e até já estava ficando cansado de tanto correr e de abrir portas. Só que dessa vez ele acertou a porta e viu um circulo de 15 Comensais com um no meio, que reconheceu ser seu pai.

Severo abriu espaço entre os Comensais e entrou no circulo. Reparou que seu pai olhava para um corpo encolhido no chão, e pelo que Severo pode notar o corpo era de uma mulher. Severo se ajoelhou ao lado da mulher e virou lhe o rosto para saber quem era e quase teve um ataque ao perceber que era sua mãe. A camisola estava rasgada, os lindos cabelos manchados de sangue e nas mãos haviam cortes. Severo concluiu que a mãe devia ter cravado as unhas nas mãos para tentar amenizar a dor.

Severo percebeu que a respiração de sua mãe quase não existia mais. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, mais aos poucos foi abrindo os belos e brilhantes olhos verdes, que no momento estavam opacos e obscuros.

-Mamãe como está? – as lagrimas escoriam pelo rosto de Severo.

-Eu...eu...estou bem. – Prince tinha dificuldade para falar e sentia uma dor insuportável por todo o corpo.

-Venha mamãe eu vou te ajudar. – Severo estendia a mão para Prince se levantar, mais ela não conseguia.

-Meu filho...quero que você...você...saiba que eu te...amo...amo muito...e a sua irmã...também...nunca se esqueça disso...Cuide-se...e peça para a...a Sarah te...ajudar. - Prince abraço e beijou o filho com o resto de força que ainda tinha e morreu.

Severo beijou o rosto da mãe novamente e a abraçou com toda sua força, e então a deitou no chão novamente.

-Também te amo mamãe. – Severo sussurrou ao ouvido da mãe. Enxugou as lagrimas e se levantou.

-Pelo menos faça um enterro digno dela. – Severo falou friamente a Cedric.

Saiu da sala e foi andando lentamente até o quarto de Sarah. Abiu a porta do quarto e foi até a cama. Sentou-se e começou a fazer carinho na cabeça da irmã. Ela se mexeu um pouco.

-Sarah. – Severo falava baixinho bem perto da irmã. – Sarah.

Sarah ia acordando lentamente, abriu aos poucos os olhos e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Olhou para Severo esperando que ele falasse o que estava fazendo ali naquela hora.

-Sarah a mamãe morreu. - Severo falou tão friamente que a irmã até estranhou, ela esperava que ele estivesse chorando. – Cedric a matou com a ajuda de 15 Comensais.

-Como ele pode? – Mais ao invés de Severo estar chorando, quem chorava era Sarah. - Ela era nossa mãe, e ele a matou.

Sarah chorava muito abraçada ao irmão, já Severo mantinha a pose fria, mais também abraçava fortemente a irmã. Sarah chorou durante horas, e só se acalmou quando foi até a cozinha com Severo tomar um copo de água. Voltaram para o quarto, Sarah se deitou e Severo ficou fazendo carinho na cabeça dela até que dormisse.

Sarah não levou muito tempo pra dormir, e Severo seguiu para seu quarto e se deitou, porém não conseguia mais dormir, então ficou olhando para o teto o resto da madrugada. Quando deu 6 horas da manhã, tomou um banho, se trocou e desceu para tomar café.

Chegando na sala de jantar, viu Sarah já sentada e com os olhos ainda vermelhos de tanto chorar. Já Cedric mantinha a mesma cara de sempre. Severo ficou indignado, há algumas horas atrás Cedric havia matado Prince, e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Severo terminou seu café, enquanto Sarah o aguardava na mesa mesmo. Ao terminar os dois foram para o jardim aonde ficaram o dia todo olhando a paisagem e quando o sol se pôs eles entraram.

Cada um para seu devido quarto, tomou um banho e se trocou. Desceram para jantar, e assim como no jantar ninguém deu uma palavra.

E assim seguiu por muitos e muitos anos. Severo colocou aquela mascará de frieza, Cedric aquela de nada havia acontecido e Sarah a de tristeza. Severo terminou Hogwarts e se tornou um Comensal da Morte assim como o pai e a irmã.

Um dia Severo estava na floresta proibida e encontrou seu pai com mais um grupo de Comensais da Morte que faziam parte do grupo 4 que invadiria Hogwarts pela frente, para que os outros Comensais entrassem despercebidos. Dada a hora, eles invadiram Hogwarts. Estava uma guerra total lá dentro só se via Comensais e aurores duelando, outros caídos mortos ou estuporados. Também se via lampejos de luz de todas as cores, verdes, vermelhos, amarelos, para todos os lados, até que Severo olhou para uma portinha lateral e viu seu pai passando rapidamente e resolveu segui-lo.

Severo o seguiu por muitos corredores escuros e estreitos e de repende ele notou que havia saído em Hogsmead. Seu pai estava fugindo da guerra. **"Que covarde!"** – pensou Severo, e continuou a seguiu-lo. Até que Severo cansou dessa brincadeira e resolveu encurralar Cedric em um beco sem saída.

-Ora, ora, veja se não é o meu pai querido. – Severo dizia com muita ironia e tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-O que faz aqui Severo? – Cedric estava meio receoso, mais não demonstrava isso á Severo.

-Apenas te seguindo, não quero que nada de ruim aconteça ao meu pai querido – Ironia era a coisa mais notável na voz de Severo além é claro hipocrisia.

-Não seja hipócrita garoto. – Cedric estava começando a ficar irritado, porém não aumentava o tom de voz - Abaixe já a varinha, garoto.

-Ahh... – Severo olhava diretamente para a varinha – não estou afim. – e deu um sorriso que era para sair inocente só que não deu muito certo.

-O que pensa que vai fazer com essa varinha? Você não passa de um moleque de 18 anos. – só que Cedric sabia que Severo manuseava muito bem a varinha.

-É tenho 18 anos e sou um Comensal preferido do Lord de tão ruim que eu sou. – Severo ainda mantinha a ironia na voz. – Mais chega papo, você agora vai pagar pelo que fez a minha mãe, e também vou acabar com você, para que não prejudique mais nem a mim, nem a Sarah.

-O que você pensa que vai fazer, hein moleque idiota? – Cedric tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

-O que você acha? Não precisa ser muito inteligente para isso, basta usar o pouco de neurônio que você tem.

-Você não tem capacidade, nem coragem para isso.

-Se você acha. EXPELLIARMUS. – a varinha de Cedric foi para bem longe. – E agora, você tem certeza que eu não teria capacidade, nem coragem para isso?

-Pare agora com isso seu moleque. Já se divertiu bastante.

-Não, não estou afim de parar. CRUCCIO.

Cedric se contorcia e gritava caído no chão, enquanto Severo o olhava com puro ódio, coisa que achava que nunca sentiria por alguém, estava ali sentindo por seu próprio pai, que ironia.

Quando Severo parou, Cedric respirava rapidamente e com uma certa dificuldade.

-Se divertiu? – Severo perguntou com ironia.

Cedric apenas olhou para Severo com se ele fosse um idiota, e começou a tentar se levantar, mais também só tentava, porque conseguir mesmo, ele não conseguia.

-Que isso, não se de ao trabalho de levantar, já vai cair de novo.

-Não seja idiota garoto, vai se arrepender.

-Me arrepender? Há-há-há. Nunca! CRUCCIO.

E lá estava Cedric novamente se contorcendo no chão e gritando de dor. Enquanto Severo o olhava por incrível que pareça, com uma certa alegria. Finalmente estava se vingando do homem que havia acabado com sua alegria, e com a pessoa que mais gostava. Severo então parou a maldição e olhava fixamente para seu pai encolhido no chão.

-Chega. Cansei dessa brincadeira. Vou acabar logo com você.

-O...que...pen...pensa..que...

-AVADA KEDRAVA.

O jato de luz verde saiu da varinha e atingiu em cheio o peito de Cedric. Que morreu na hora.

Severo finalmente havia cumprido a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo, quando viu sua mãe morta, matou Cedric. Agora poderia descansar em paz.

Deixou o corpo de Cedric ali mesmo no beco e foi embora para casa, precisava conversar com a irmã.

Quando chegou lá, viu Sarah, que tinha 23 anos, cuidando das plantas da mãe. Severo olhava aquela cena, e espontaneamente lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, pois como Sarah era igual a Prince, recordou a mãe cuidando das plantas.

Severo se aproximou lentamente da irmã, para não assustá-la, pois tinha certeza se ela o visse pararia na hora de medo que ele falasse alguma coisa, já que ele havia proibido todos de colocar a mão nas flores. E ela o estava desobedecendo.

Parou bem perto de Sarah, as lagrimas ainda escorriam espontaneamente. Mais Sarah sentiu que estava sendo observada, olhou para trás e se assustou ao ver Severo. Assustada ela se levantou num pulo.

-Severo! – ela estava um pouco assustada.

Severo não falou nada, apenas abraço Sarah ficando assim por um bom tempo, ambos chorando, e relembrando da época feliz de quando a mãe ainda estava com eles. Foram se separando aos poucos e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, até se separarem totalmente.

-Não vai reclamar comigo, por eu ter desobedecido a sua ordem? – Sarah juntava as coisas que havia usado.

-Não, porque você me fez perceber que mesmo ela não estando mais aqui, ainda posso senti-la aqui neste lugar. Mais eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

-O que foi?

-Eu matei o Cedric, há alguns minutos atrás.

-Você o matou! – Sarah estava com a maior cara de espanto.

-Matei. Vinguei a minha mãe. – Severo disse calmo.

-Bem...pensando assim, ele até merecia. – Sarah acabou concordando com Severo. – Mais como vamos nos sustentar?

-Primeiro que a gente tem dinheiro para manter a nossa vida até quando os nossos bisnetos morrerem, e segundo, eu vou procurar um emprego.

-Falando nisso, chegou uma carta de Hogwarts para você.

-Cadê?

-Aqui. – Sarah retirou uma carta, em um pergaminho bem amarelo do bolso da calça preta que vestia e entregou a Severo.

-Obrigado.

_"Prezado Sr. Severo Snape,_

_Tenho o prazer de lhe fazer um convite, mais fica a seu critério aceitar ou não. Estamos com uma vaga para o cargo de Professor de Poções aqui em Hogwarts, já que o nosso antigo professor Edward Crosted, se aposentou._

_Como o senhor durante a época que estudava teve notas brilhantes em Poçõe,s resolvi lhe fazer este convite. Se aceitá-lo peço que o Senhor venha até Hogwarts no dia 2 de agosto, para que possamos acertar os salários e também arrumar as aulas, sua sala e aposentos. Normalmente utilizamos as masmorras para as aulas de poções, mais se preferir outro ambiente, nós podemos arrumar._

_Agradeço-lhe desde já._

_Aguardo-o aqui em Hogwarts._

_Diretor,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Severo terminou de ler a carta e a guardou dentro do bolso da calça.

-Bem, não preciso mais procurar emprego. – Severo tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Te ofereceram um emprego em Hogwarts? – Sarah tinha também um sorriso no rosto, porém percebeu que iria ficar sozinha naquela casa.

-Sim, vou pra lá daqui a uma semana.

-Então você tem que começar a arrumar suas coisas.

Passada a semana, Severo e Sarah estavam na frente do Expresso de Hogwarts. Sarah apesar de não demonstrar estava triste.

-Bem acho que é hora de nos despedirmos. – Severo disse com a voz triste.

Fim do 4° Capítulo

Olá!

Como estão?

Bem, terminei mais um capítulo! Viu vou postar rapidinho, mais confesso que estou muito muito triste! Poxa não recebi uma review sequer no capítulo passado! Por favor me mandem review nem que seja pra pedir que eu pare de postar, pq a fic é horrível!

Não custa nada neh! Eh rapidinho!Por favor, deixem uma review!

Trecho do 5° Capítulo

_"- Sr. Snape, acorde. – O elfo sacudia o amo._

_-Ãnh...? Ah...o que foi Josky? – Severo se espreguiçava._

_-Sr. Snape na frente do portão tem um..."_

Bem gente é isso!

Prometo postar rápido o próximo capítulo!

Beijãooooo

Dark Angel Malfoy


	5. Despedidas

5° Capítulo

Despedidas

- Bem acho que é hora de nos despedirmos. – Severo disse com a voz triste.

-É, realmente. – Sarah estava de cabeça baixa, com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

Severo levantou devagar o rosto da irmã, segurando seu queixo e notou que ela estava chorando.

-Não chores. Vou te mandar várias cartas, viu criança. – Severo disse com carinho.

-Estou feliz por você, mais não queria ter que ficar sozinha naquela casa.

-Você nunca vai ficar sozinha, sempre que puder, virei te visitar. – Severo fazia carinho no rosto da irmã enquanto falava.

-Você promete?

-Claro que prometo, não precisa nem pedir. Mais agora tenho que ir, se não perco o trem. – Severo abraço fortemente Sarah e lhe deu um beijo.

-Te amo viu Sah. – Enquanto se separava dela.

-Também te amo Severo, amo muito.

Severo acenou para Sarah e passou pela plataforma, e embarcou. A viagem foi calma, apenas funcionários e professores.

Ao chegarem em Hogwarts foram recebidos por Dumbledore.

Dumbledore mostrou a Severo, a sala que Severo trabalharia, e seu aposento. E entregou um mapa com todas as passagens de Hogwarts.

Severo escrevia todos os dias para Sarah assim como havia promentido. Contava como eram suas aulas, pois o ano letivo já havia começado. Contava que os alunos gostavam da aula dele, e que se sentia muito orgulhoso por isso.

Até que chegou fevereiro, e Severo havia mandado cartas para Severo durante Janeiro inteiro, só que ela não respondeu nenhuma, e ele começou a ficar preocupado com isso.

Até o meio de Fevereiro Severo recebeu uma carta dela. Abriu a carta feliz da vida por ter noticias dela. Mais essa felicidade foi morrendo ao longo da carta.

_"Querido Severo,_

_Sei que sumi durante um tempo, pois precisava pensar. Me senti muito sozinha nessa casa, então resolvi fazer alguma coisa da minha vida. Fui embora de sua casa Severo._

_Precisava ficar sozinha, e também não queria atrapalhar a sua vida. Você é muito novo, precisa construir uma família e não quero atrapalhar seus planos._

_Aviso-lhe desde já que nem adianta tentar me procurar, nem tentar mandar cartas, pois o lugar em que me encontro é protegido para não receber._

_Não quero que fiques triste por eu ter ido embora._

_Saiba que eu te amo muito e sempre te amarei. Nunca se esqueça disso ouviu bem, não importa o que aconteça. Agora já vou._

_Não espere mais minhas cartas._

_Com carinho,_

_Sarah"_

Severo leu aquela carta com uma cara de pasmo, ela não podia fazer isso com ele. Ela era sua própria irmã, a única razão que ainda o mantinha feliz, por que ela havia feito isso com ele?

Por que?

Ficou tão desorientado que empurrou todos os ingredientes da poção que estava estudando atualmente e que se encontravam em cima de sua mesa. Os cacos de vidro e os ingredientes estavam todos espalhados pelo chão.

Severo estava sentado no chão encostado na parede. Abraçava as pernas, mas não derrubou uma lágrima, se era assim que ela queria, assim seria. Não iria nem procurá-la.

E assim foi, a partir daquele dia, Severo nunca mais foi aquele professor que todos estavam acostumados. Alegre, animado, educado, gentil, de uma hora para outra ele havia ficado triste, desanimado, hipócrita, malvado, mal-educado, ou seja, o professor que todos conhecem atualmente.

Na semana seguinte foi eleito Diretor da casa da Sonserina. E assim é até hoje.

Severo se encontrava em sua casa sentado no sofá pensando em tudo isso.

Permaneceu tanto tempo, que acabou adormecendo no sofá, e de repente notou que estava sendo sacudido por algo, ou alguém.

-Sr. Snape? Sr. Snape?

-Hum? Que? - Severo ainda não havia acordado direito.

-Sr. Snape acorde. – O elfo sacudia o amo.

-Ãhn...? Ah...o que foi Josky? – Severo se espreguiçava.

-Sr. Snape, na frente do portão tem um...

Fim do 5° Capítulo

SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/

Olá

Como vocês estão?

Bem, aqui está o 5° Cap, pequeno eu sei, mais pelo menos está pronto, e eu prometo que o próximo cap vai ser bem maior mesmo!

Olha quero avisar que ainda estamos no Flash Back, ele só vai acabar no próximo cap, e eu adoro. É cheio de surpresas apresentações.

Mais deixa eu ficar quieta se não eu conto todo o cap 6!

Mais agora os agradecimentos pelas 2 reviews que eu recebi!

**Anna Clara:** Que bom que você está gostando da fic ! Fico muito feliz. Aqui está o cap novo, me diz o que você achou dele! Espero que continue lendo a fic e deixando reviews. Beijos e obrigada.

**Cris Snape: **Ainda bem que você gostou do cap, bem, a Sah vai sumir por um tempo, quem sabe depois ela volta, não é certeza, ainda não decidi. Mais por enquanto ela não vai não. Fala o que vc achou desse cap. Espero q me mande mais reviews!auhAHuahUAHu...Beijinhusss e valeu.

Bem gente é isso. Vou ficando por aqui. E informo que o 6° Capitulo esta pronto, só falta eu passar ele pro pc. Não sei quando vou postá-lo, provavelmente só na 2ªf ou 3ªf da semana que vem. Tenho vestibular essa semana então não vai dar.

Por favor deixem reviews, não custa nada vai! Valeuuu

Agora pra não perder o costume, um pouco do próximo capítulo:

_"-Deixe me ver...Julie._

_A menina não fez nada, continuou brincando._

_-Não, não. Que tal Emily?_

_E a menina não fez nada de novo."_

Bem é isso!

Beijos

Dark Angel Malfoy


	6. Um presente inesperado

6° Capítulo

Um presente inesperado

-Sr. Snape acorde. – O elfo sacudia o amo.

-Ãhn...? Ah...o que foi Josky? – Severo se espreguiçava.

-Sr. Snape, na frente do portão tem um...

-Tem um o que Josky? – Severo já estava levemente irritado, odiava ser acordado daquela maneira.

-Josky viu, tem um bebê.

-Um o que? – Severo pulou imediatamente da poltrona.

-Um bebê! – Ao confirmar que não tinha ouvido mal, Severo saiu correndo para o portão, com Josky no seu encalço.

Quando chegou ao portão, meio ofegante por causa da corrida, Severo viu que Josky não havia mentido, realmente havia um bebê na porta. A criança estava acordada e sorriu ao ver Severo que ficou admirado com isso.

Severo então notou um carta na pequena mão da criança, pegou-a e abriu.

_"Severo Snape,_

_Deixo em sua porta o meu maior tesouro, minha filha. Peço que cuide dela por mim. No momento não tenho condições de cuidar dela e sei que você tem._

_Sei também que irá educá-la e amá-la muito. Como um verdadeiro pai._

_Por isso te peço, cuide dela. Cuide dela por enquanto. Quando eu puder, virei buscá-la. Mas por enquanto ela não está segura ao meu lado._

_Ah...só para que saiba a menina nasceu dia 1° de Agosto._

_Te agradeço eternamente,_

_Uma mãe."_

Severo olhava espantado pra a carta. Então resolveu lê-la novamente. Havia acabado de virar pai sem sequer tendo estado com a mãe da criança. E ele ainda tinha 28 anos, e já era pai. Olhou para a menina e viu que ela era muito linda. Tinha os olhos verdes com traços amarelos e os cabelos, apesar de serem poucos, era castanho claro.

Era uma menina tão pequena e frágil, não tinha como não ficar com ela. Sentiu que precisava protegê-la, cuidar dela e defendê-la contra tudo e contra todos. E era isso que ia fazer.

-Josky, leve a menina para dentro.

Josky levou a menina para o quarto de Severo. Colocou-a em cima da cama, e ficou esperando que Severo que desse alguma ordem.

-Josky, por acaso, você já cuidou de alguma criança?

-Sim senhor, Josky cuidou do senhor, e Josky também cuidou da menina Sa... – Josky parou no meio do nome de Sarah com medo que o amo não gostasse, já que ele nunca mencionava a irmã.

-Não precisa ter medo de falar o nome de Saerah, Josky. Só não gosto que comente na frente de outras pessoas.

-Sim senhor, Josky entendeu tudo.

-Então, mais você sabe o que temos que dar de comer pra ela? – Severo não sabia quanto tempo a menina estava sem comer, então ela provavelmente deveria estar com fome.

-Josky vai fazer uma mamadeira para a menina, Josky vai agora mesmo.

Severo estava olhando para a menina, quanto está começou a olhar fixamente para ele.

Então ele a pegou no colo e começou a brincar com ela.

-Bom lindinha, que nome vou te dar pra você? Afinal não pode ficar sem nome.

A menina apenas olhou para Severo e sorriu, depois voltou a brincar com o dedo dele.

-Deixe me ver...Julie?

A menina não fez nada, continuou brincando.

-Não, não. Que tal Emily?

E a menina o ignorou de novo.

-Parece que não. Já sei Camily.

E novamente foi ignorado.

-Você é exigente, hein! Então qual nome te dou? Ahh... esse mocinha, você não vai recusar. Que tal Karyse Helen Snape?

Nisso a menina olhou para Severo e sorriu.

-Finalmente, hein? Mais agora está decidido. Você agora é Karyse Helen Snape, Kah para os íntimos.

-Pronto menino Severo, Josky já fez a mamadeira da menina. Quer que Josky dê para ela?

-Não Josky, pode deixar eu mesmo dou a mamadeira. E ah... antes que eu me esqueça. Já escolhi o nome dela. Vai se chamar Karyse Helen Snape.

-Josky acha que o senhor escolheu um bonito nome. Menina Karyse, nome bonito para uma menina bonita.

Depois disso Severo pegou a mamadeira e deu para Kah, enquanto o elfo saiu pra arrumar um quarto para ela.

Severo colocou Kah pra dormir e foi até o quarto que Josky estava arrumando. O quarto ficava ao lado do de Severo. Eles mudaram o papel de parede para rosa. Transfiguraram um berço todo patinado, com um tecido transparente por cima. Transfiguraram um armário patinado assim como o berço. Fez a mesma coisa com todos os outros móveis do quarto. Colocou vários enfeites, e muitos brinquedos.

O quarto era uma suíte, o banheiro era cheio de coisas para bebê, e todo claro.

Severo foi até seu quarto, pegou Kah e a colocou no berço. Depois foi dormir.

Dormia em um sono tranqüilo, quando foi acordado por um choro de bebê. Correu a te o quarto de Kah, que chorava feito louca.

-O que está acontecendo pequena? - Severo fazia a mínima idéia do porque Kah chorava.

Pegou-a no colo e começou a brincar com ela, mais nada dela parar de chorar. Fez massagem na barriga dela, pensando que ela estava com dor. Severo estava super preocupado, porque ela não parava de chorar e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Numa última tentativa olhou a fralda dela, só que estava tudo certo. Até que se lembrou de Josky.

-Calma linda, já vou resolver seu problema. Josky!

-O senhor chamou Josky?

-Chamei. A Kah não para de chorar e eu não sei o que fazer.

-Provavelmente ela está com fome.

-Tem mamadeira pronta?

-Sim senhor, Josky já deixou mamadeiras prontas. Josky vai buscar.

Minutos depois Kah já havia tomado a mamadeira e já estava dormindo.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

E assim o tempo passou Kah foi crescendo. Começou a falar. Sua primeira palavra foi "papai", e ao longo dos anos ela foi crescendo e ficando cada vez mais bonita, mais Severo já estava ficando preocupado, pois a menina não dava nenhum sinal de magia.

Até que chegou o aniversário de 11 anos de Kah, seu cabelo quase inexistente antes, agora estava na altura do ombro, era liso e com pequenos cachos embaixo. Os olhos estava mais verdes ainda.

Severo, Kah, Josky e Dumbledore comemoravam o aniversário da menina, afinal Severo só havia contado sobre Karyse para o Diretor. Eles se divertiram muito a festa toda, até que no final da festa Dumbledore falou que tinha outro presente além do livro " O pequeno príncipe" , um livro trouxa.

Então entregou um envelope meio surrado pra menina.

Kah abriu rapidamente o envelope e começou a ler a carta, que a convidava para estudar em na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

-Eu sou bruxa?

-Bem, é o que parece né Kaka. – Severo brincou com a menina, mais ao mesmo tempo estava muito feliz, afinal não teria mais que se preocupar em ter que esconder dela que também era bruxo.

-Mais quando eu vou? Como eu vou? Como vou comprar meu material? Onde vou comprá-lo? Como...

-Ei, ei, ei. Calma Kaka, eu tenho que te contar que eu sou o Professor de Poções e Dumbledore é o Diretor de Hogwarts.

-Papai, o senhor vai ser meu professor?

-Sim Kaka, ele vai ser seu professor até seu último ano. Agora o ano letivo começa dia 1° de Setembro. Seu pai vai com você comprar seu material, mais vai para Hogwarts antes de você. Já que ele tem que preparar as aulas.

-Mais por que? Ele pode preparar as aulas aqui comigo. Eu vou ficar com saudades. – Kah fez beicinho pra ver se convencia os dois.

-Karyse Helen Snape. Pare com isso, você já não é mais um bebê, então não haja como um! – Severo disse duramente.

-Sim pai.

-Bem, amis agora eu já vou indo. Já está tarde. Até logo Severo, espero te ver em uma semana. E você Srta. Snape, te vejo daqui a um mês.

-Até logo Dumbledore, e não se preocupe estarei lá.

-Tchau Diretor.

E assim Dumbledore foi embora.

Um dia passou, e Severo achou melhor ir logo comprar o material da menina. Saíram de manhã para o Beco Diagonal.

Kah estava super eufórica, não parava quieta em nenhum lugar, corria de um lado para outro sem parar. Severo quase não conseguia acompanhá-la.

Comprou todo o material escolar, só faltava a varinha, as vestes e um animal.

Kah se dirigiu até a loja do Sr. Olivaras, enquanto Severo foi comprar o animal de estimação dela. Kah emburrou a porta de madeira e um sino tocou anunciando sua chegada. Ela olhava tudo maravilhada, examinando cada parte do ambiente.

No fundo da loja se encontrava o dono guardando algumas varinhas. Kah estava tão perdida olhando para tudo, que nem reparou quando alguém apareceu atrás dela.

-Olá Srta. Snape. Esperava te encontrar aqui.

-Olá, acho que não te conheço.

Fim do 6° Capítulo

SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/

Olá!

Tudo bem com vcs?

Prontinho! Mais um capítulo feito. Viram só, não demorei muito não! Bem o que acharam? Temos uma nova personagem na trama, a Kah .. Ela eh uma graça né? Agora quem será essa mãe desesperada que deixou a própria filha na porta do Severo?

Ahhh...isso soh vai ser respondido lá na frente...bem lá na frente! ahUAHuahUAHu...nossa como eu sou malvada!

Agora quem é essa pessoa que esperava encontrar a Kah?

Perguntas que não possuem respostas...¬¬'

Pelo menos não que vocês conheçam! ahUAHuahuAH

Mais me digam o que acharam desse capítulo? Ele ficou um pouco maior que o anterior. Me mandem REVIEWS PLEASE! .

Mais agora o agradecimento pela review que eu recebi no capítulo anterior:

**Sandy Mione:** Que bom que você está gostando, e realmente o sumiço da Sarah foi muito importante para que o Severo ficasse desse jeito, e você continua tendo razão, não foi só isso que deixou ele assim não...o q eu escondo na manga? Num sei, sabe...hauAHUahuAHu... , você vai ter que ler os próximos capítulos pra descubrir! Espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews! Eu vou adorar! O q vc achou desse capítulo? Beijos e obrigada! .

E agora pra terminar, um trecho do próximo capítulo:

_" –Está varinha é descendente da varinha de uma pessoa muito famosa._

_-E quem é essa pessoa?_

_-É..._

_Foram interrompidos pela entrada de duas pessoas na loja."_

Bem...é isso, acabei! Agora só no próximo capítulo!

DEIXEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Beijos

Dark Angel Malfoy


	7. Apresentações, Surpresas e Amizades

7° Capítulo

Apresentações, Surpresas e Amizades

-Olá Srta. Snape. Esperava te encontrar aqui.

-Olá, acho que não te conheço.

-Não deve mesmo me conhecer, mais com certeza já ouviu falar de minha pessoa.

-Temo não ter ouvido falar de ti.

-Claro que já ouviu, afinal quem nunca ouviu falar de Lord Voldemort? – O rapaz de cabelos e olhos castanho – escuro, muito branco, de pele muito branca aparência de um rapaz de 17 anos.

-Impossível! Você não pode ser ele, eu ouvi dizer que o Lord tinha cara de cobra. – Kah apesar de estar falando com o Lord das Trevas não sentia medo. Não sabia o porque, mais ele não lhe causava nem um pouco de medo.

-Por que impossível? Tanto é possível, que estou aqui falando com você. Mais essa é minha aparência aos 17 anos. Por isso não me reconhece.

-Mas se você é o Lord, o que quer comigo?

-Apenas conversar com você, afinal podemos ser amigos. Não podemos?

-Talvez. Não sei se o papai vai gostar.

-Claro que vai, já que ele é um grande amigo meu.

-Se é assim, então tudo bem. – Kah estav super feliz, já que ele era seu primeiro amigo.

-Então você pode me chamar de Tom. – ele disse entendendo a mão para ela.

-Já que é assim, me chame de Kah.

Tom discretamente deu uma olhada lá para fora e percebeu que Severo estava se aproximando da loja, e logo iria entrar.

-Kah, agora eu tenho que ir. Não comente com seu pai sobre nossa amizade. Quero fazer uma surpresa pra ele.

-Tá bem. Até algum dia.

-Até mais. Não se preocupe nos veremos logo.

Dizendo isso Tom aparatou e Kah ficou ali olhando para o lugar que ele estava há alguns segundos atrás.

Segundos depois Severo entrou na loja.

-Kah. – Ele a chamou sem sucesso. – Kah.

-Hum...- Kah saiu de seus pensamentos. – Ah...oi papai. Como vai?

-Eu estou bem, mais a senhorita parecia que estava em outro mundo.

-Ah... – Kah começou a ficar nervosa, afinal Tom havia falado para ela não contar nada para o pai. Porém ela não sabia o que dizer. Nunca havia mentido para ele.

-Então Kaka, estava pensando em que? – Severo apesar de não aparentar, estava curioso.

-Em...em...em Hogwarts, isso, em Hogwarts. Estou super animada.

Severo duvidou um pouco, mais acabou acreditando na filha. Já que ela nunca havia mentido pra ele. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que quase esqueceu de entregar o presente da menina.

-Ah...Kaka, isso é para você. – Severo entregou o presente.

-Pra mim! Oba adoro presentes! – Kah tirou a capa que cobria a gaiola e viu uma bela coruja preta, de olhos azuis. Grande e graciosa.

-Obrigada pai! – Kah deixou a gaiola no chão e pulou no colo de Severo abraçando o com força.

Severo ficou assustado, já que Kah nunca havia demonstrado realmnte carinho por ele. Mais mesmo assim retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

Kah ficou feliz, já que ele nunca demonstrou muito carinho por ela.

Severo pensava durante o abraço, que adoraria que ela fosse realmente filha dele, mais percebeu que isso não faria diferença nenhuma, já que ele a amaria da mesma forma.

Separaram-se e Kah deu um belo sorriso para Severo, recebendo um singelo sorriso, que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

Segundos depois o Sr. Olivaras apareceu no balcão.

-Srta. Snape aguardava mesmo a sua visita. – o Senhor Olivaras lhe deu um belo sorriso.

-Estou em busca de uma varinha, estou indo pra Hogwarts.

-Claro, claro! E a sua varinha Sr. Snape, está funcionando bem?

-Sim. Mais se me permitem tenho que comprar ingredientes para as aulas desse ano.

-Onde te encontro pai?

-Vá até a Madame Malkin comprar o seu uniforme. Te encontro lá.

E assim Severo se retirou.

-Bem, vamos começar os testes.

O Sr. Olivaras tirou as medidas de Kah e foi pegar a primeira varinha. O que lhe rendeu uma lâmpada quebrada.

-Literalmente não é essa. – Guardando a varinha no lugar.

-É realmente. – estava meio envergonhada por ter quebrado a lâmpada.

Tentaram mais 4 varinhas, e apenas conseguiram mais coisas quebradas e fora do lugar.

-Tem certeza que há uma varinha pra mim?

Já estava ficando preocupada, nenhuma funcionava. Não tinha como ser uma bruxa sem varinha.

-Claro que tem.

-Vai ser a última que eu vou tentar. Se não der certo, envio uma carta para Hogwarts afirmando que eles mandaram uma carta pra a pessoa errada.

-Está bem. Já volto.

O Sr. Olivaras foi até o fundo da loja e olhou para a varinha que se encontrava entre 2 caixas que antes continham as varinhas de Harry Potter, e Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Algo lhe dizia que aquela caixa possuía a varinha certa para aquela garota.

-Tente está.

No exato momento em que Karyse encostou na varinha, sentiu uma força inexplicável. Uma ventania, um frio, um calor, passaram por seu corpo ao mesmo tempo.

-Incrível!

-O que é incrível Senhor?

-É que esta varinha é descendente da varinha de uma pessoa muito famosa. E esta destinada a alguém que teria uma missão.

-E quem é o dono da outra varinha?

-É o...

Foram interrompidos pela entrada de duas pessoas na loja.

-Bom dia Sr.Olivaras.

-Como estão Srs.Potter?

Kah olhou assustada para o homem ao seu lado. Era o famoso Harry Potter. Assim que soube que era bruxa leu inúmeras coisas sobre ele.

-Com licença, acho que já vou indo Sr. Olivaras. Meu pai já deve estar me esperando.

-Claro Srta. Snape.

Harry olhou-a incrédulo. Ela não poderia ser filha de Severo Snape. Impossível.

-Me desculpe. Mais qual é o seu nome Srta?

-Karyse Helen Snape. E o Sr é Harry Potter, não é?

-Sou sim muito prazer. Mais me chame de você. Você é filha de Severo Snape?

-Sou sim. – Kah disse sorrindo.

-Nossa. Não sabia que ele tinha uma filha. Ah...esse é o meu filho James. Ele está indo pro segundo ano em Hogwarts. Presumo que você também está indo para lá.

-Vou sim. Meu primeiro ano. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, tenho que ir embora se não vou arranjar uma bela de uma encrenca com meu pai.

-Até logo então. Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

-Tchau.

-A gente se vê em Hogwarts. – James disse a garota.

Kah saiu da loja e se dirigiu para a Madame Malkin.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia Srta...

-Snape.

-Em que posso ajudá-la Srta Snape?

-Gostaria de comprar meu uniforme para Hogwarts e outras peças.

-Claro por aqui.

Seguiram para onde se encontravam as roupas e provadores femininos.

Madame Malkin tirou as medidas de Karyse, entregou-lhe um uniforme para a garota provar. Quando um homem de cabelos loiros platinados e belos olhos azuis acinzentados acompanhado de uma bela mulher ruiva e uma garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis acinzentados entraram na loja.

-Madame Malkin? – Uma voz feminina chamou.

-Aqui no lado feminino.

O trio foi até lá.

-Sr e Sra Malfoy, que prazer revê-los. Muito prazer Srta Malfoy.

-A Sra está muito ocupada? Podemos voltar mais tarde.

-Não, estou apenas vendo roupas com a Srta Snape.

-Com quem? – Draco se assustou, seu padrinho nunca havia lhe falado que tinha uma filha.

Karyse resolveu se meter na conversa. Afinal era dela que falavam.

-Muito prazer Sr. Malfoy, sou Karyse Helen Snape. – Kah desceu do banquinho e estendeu a mão para Draco.

-Prazer Srta Snape. Essas são minha esposa e filha. Ginevra Malfoy e Elizabeth Malfoy.

-Muito prazer. – Kah apertou a mão de Ginny e Lis. – Podem me chamar de Kah.

-Tudo bem então, é...Kah, você vai para Hogwarts esse ano? – Ginny perguntou.

-Vou sim. E você Elizabeth vai entrar esse ano?

-Pode me chamar de Liz. Recebi a carta há uns três dias. – Liz disse sorridente.

-Que bom. Espero que possamos ser amigas.

-Claro, e...

Mais foram interrompidas pela entrada de Severo Snape.

-Draco!

-Olá padrinho.

Severo cumprimentou todos e se colocou atrás da filha.

-Vejo que estão muito bem, e muito bem vestidos.

Draco estava com uma calça social preta, uma camisa verde musgo, os cabelos estavam sem gel e caiam sobre os olhos. Ginny usava um conjunto de blazer e calça branca com risca de giz preta e um par de sandálias pretas altas. Já Liz usava um cigarrete preta, uma blusa cacharrél degrade com vários tons de azul até o branco, bordada na parte de cima.

-Acabamos de vir de um café da manhã com alguns Ministros. – Ginny comentou com Severo.

-E você Lis vai para Hogwarts esse ano? – Severo perguntou.

-Vou sim Sr. Snape.

-Por que você está me chamando de Sr. Snape? Não sou mais seu tio?

-Claro que é. Mais eu achei que o senhor não gostasse que eu te chamasse assim.

-Em Hogwarts quero que me chame de Prof. Snape, no horário de aula. Mais como estamos só nós, me chame como de costume.

-Então ta tio Severo.

Conversaram durante um certo tempo.

-Severo será que eu poderia falar um instante com você em particular?

-Claro Draco.

-De onde surgiu a Kah?

-Como assim de onde surgiu a Kah? Ela não é uma coisa para simplesmente surgir. – Severo disse com firmeza.

-Você me entendeu Severo. Você não é casado, não namora com nenhuma mulher por muito tempo, nunca teve nenhum relacionamento sério. Então como a Kah nasceu?

-Eu vou te explicar, eu vou te explicar. Mais não aqui, Draco.

-Quando então?

-Você e sua família vão até a minha casa para jantar, e eu conto tudo para você e para a Ginny.

-Mais o que faremos com as garotas para que elas não escutem?

-Conversaremos no meu escritório, lá tem proteção para que ninguém de fora escute.

Enquanto isso as garotas conversavam do lado de fora da loja.

-Que casa você quer cair Liz?

-Não sei. Meu pai é da Sonserina e minha mãe da Grifinória.

-Eu quero cair na Sonserina, afinal não conheço minha mãe então não fico em duvida.

-Mais você não sente falta da tua mãe?

-Não, nem a conheci.

-Como assim não a conheceu?

-Não conhecendo.

-Então como você nasceu?

-Ela morreu assim que eu nasci.

-Meus pêsames.

-Não se preocupe, como eu te disse, não a conheci.

-Vamos mudar de assunto.

-Vamos. Você conhece alguém que vai pra Hogwarts, ou já está lá?

-Conheço um babaca.

-Qual é o nome dele?

-Potter. James Potter.

-Filho de Harry Potter?

-Ele mesmo.

-Por que você acha ele um babaca?

-Quando você o conhecer, vai me entender.

-Ele já está em Hogwarts, não está?

-Sim, ta indo pro segundo ano. Grifinório.

-Olha lá eles estão voltando. – Kah indicava Draco e Severo.

-Já compraram as roupas que queriam? – Draco perguntou.

-Já. Estávamos só esperando por vocês. – Ginny disse dando um selinho no marido.

-Bem Draco, comunique depois a Ginevra sobre o que combinamos.

-O que vocês combinaram?

-Vamos hoje jantar na casa de Severo. Ele tem certas coisas para nos contar.

-Sobre o que?

-Melhor não falar aqui, apesar das meninas não estarem por perto podem escutar algo. – Draco comentou baixo.

-Está bem, então.

-Estarei esperando por vocês lá em casa.

Enquanto eles conversavam ali, as garotas conversavam um pouco mais afastadas.

-Vê se aparece lá em casa Liz.

-Pode deixar, e você também na...

Porém foram interrompidas.

-Oi Liz, voltei. – Era um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados, bem lisos e olhos azuis acinzentados.

-Oi Ioan.

-Quem é ela?

-Minha nova amiga Karyse Snape.

-Você é filha do tio Sev?

-Sou. Quantos anos você tem?

-Seis e você?

-Onze. Vou para Hogwarts esse ano.

-Legal.

Os três estavam conversando quando Draco, Ginny e Severo se aproximaram deles.

-Onde estava Ioan? Eu estava preocupada!

-Eu fui comprar um presente pra Liz. – Ioan falou baixinho perto da mãe.

-Ioan, você cresceu garoto.

-É tio Sev, daqui a cinco anos eu entro em Hogwarts.

-Certamente. E eu espero ainda estar por lá para lhe dar aulas.

-Liz, você já apresentou seu irmão para a Kaka?- Draco perguntou.

-Já papai.

-Agora nós temos que ir garotos. – Ginny disse.

-Mais já mamãe? Eu e a Kah estávamos conversando.

-Poderão continuar essa conversa mais tarde. Vamos jantar na casa de seu tio Severo.

-Tá bom então.

Se despediram e cada um seguiu o seu camminho.

-Gostou dos Malfoy, Kaka?

-Gostei, gostei muito. Por que papai?

-É que eu estive pensando sobre algumas coisas.

-Que coisas?

-Bem...você ainda não foi batizada.

-Por acaso o senhor está pensando no Draco e na Ginny para serem meus padrinhos?

-Estou. O que acha?

-Adoraria.

-Que bom. Hoje a noite falarei com eles.

-Obrigada pai.

Severo e Kah voltaram para casa, onde o almoço já estava pronto para ser servido.

Comeram e quando estavam na sala de chá Severo recebeu uma carta de Dumbledore, requisitando a presença dele naquele momento.

Severo foi então via flu para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Chegando lá alguns quadros olhavam para Severo, e outros fingiam estarem dormindo. Já que uma conversa com um ex-Comensal sempre era interessante.

-Boa tarde, meu amigo Severo.

-Dumbledore.

Dumbledore usava uma roupa roxa cintilante, com um chapéu da mesma cor e uma capa vermelha.

-Quem bom que chegou. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar com você.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude.

-Sente-se, por favor.

-Obrigado. Mais do que se trata?

-Primeiramente da Kaka.

-O que tem minha filha?

-Exatamente isso.

-Desculpe Dumbledore, mais não estou te entendendo.

-Eu explico. A Kah é sua filha, mais somente eu, os Malfoy e os Potter sabemos disso.

-Eu já pensei nisso também. Mais um momento. Os Potter conhecem a Kah?

-Sim. Então, como resolveremos isso?

-Bem... como ninguém nunca soube e nunca teve nada haver com a minha vida, vai continuar assim. Não devo satisfações a ninguém.

-Exatamente o que eu queria escutar. Mais e nas aulas? Afinal você dará aulas para ela.

-Como trato todos os meus alunos, sofre punições e detenções se merecer, e perderá pontos também se merecer.

-Fico contente que pense assim.

-Mais e o outro assunto?

-Esse é um pouquinho mais complicado. – Dumbledore retirou os óculos limpou-os e se arrumou melhor na cadeira.

-Por que?

-Você sabe que o nosso cargo para professor de Herbologia esta vago?

-Sim, mais o que isso tem haver comigo?

-É que pelo que eu saiba, você não gosta nada dessa pessoa.

-Quem é? Potter?

Fim do 7° Capítulo

SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/ SSHG/

Olá pessoal!

Como vocês estão? Como foram de ano novo? Espero que tudo bem!

Aqui está o 7° Capítulo, fresquinho! Desculpem a demora, mais é que eu tava viajando e tem uns rolos aqui em casa também, então demorou um pouco! Desculpem mesmo! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Eu não gosto muito dele não, ele enrola muito, mais fazer o que eu tenho que colocá-lo para a história ter andamento! Eu sei que esta demorando para sair action, mais tenham um pouco de paciência, porque já, já vai ter! Eu prometo!

Agora vamos agradecer as reviews que eu recebi!Obaaaaaaaaaaaa! Adoro essa parte!

**Sandy Mione: **Nossa, também me senti em Hogwarts com esse chamado ...hUAHuahUAHU. Que bom que você gostou daquele capítulo, e da idéia do Svero ser papai. Será que o Dark Lord seria capaz de fazer isso, só para manter a fidelidade do Severo? Num sei, será? Talvez sim, talvez não! ahUAHuahUAHu...mais eu prometo que ao longo da fic você vai saber! Agora você não precisa mais aguardar pelo capítulo, ele já está aqui! Agora você terá que esperar pelo próximo! Brigada por ler a fic, e por me deixar reviews, pode continuar viu? Eu adoro receber reviews!ahUAHuahU...Beijão!

**Emanoella Malfoy: **Oieeeee Dona da fic que eu Beto! Vixxxiiii...a action entre o casal vai demorar um pouco, mais vai ter, pode esperar! Será que é ela? Num sei viu! Vai que foi uma mulher que andou observando, ou conviveu com o Severo. Mais isso você só vai saber lá na frente! A Sarah sumiu porque como ela disse pro Severo, ela não queria atrapalhá-lo na vida dele. Agora pra onde ela foi, só ela e Deus sabem! Quem a Kah encontrou na loja, agora você já sabe!hehehehehe, quem mais sabe que ela é filha do Snape? Algumas pessoinhas! hauHAUahuHAU! Quem bom que eu te deixei curiosa, essa é a idéia, pq assim vc continua lendo a fic e continua deixando reviews!. Esperta eu, não!hauAHUahuAHU...Bem é isso, espero que você goste desse capítulo! E deixe reviews, please!Beijão!

Bem meu povo, é isso então! Mais um capítulozinho pra vcs, espero que tenham gostado e deixem REVIEWSSSSSSSSS, POR FAVORRRRRR!

Obrigada!

Ahh...mais uma coisinha antes de ir...um trecho do próximo capítulo:

_"-Claro, você tem 5 anos para isso. Pense o quanto quiser._

_-Muito obrigada._

_Mudaram de assunto e conversaram por um tempo até que Minerva chegou."_

Agora chega! FUIIIIII! Beijão

E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!

Dark Angel Malfoy


End file.
